Alone Searching for You
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Seven years have passed since Kagome's death. Everyone has seemed to moved on. Except Kagome. For she isn't dead at all. She is in hiding. And after seven years things have again become complicated. Kagome/Sesshomaru. SOON TO BE BACK FROM HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1

A lone figure could be seen. No more and no less. Just a figure. The trees melted together as the figure glided through the forest. The dark figure had a long cloak and hood on hiding their identity. The dark figure had their head slightly down as if it was staring at the ground.

But none the less it still kept moving gracefully through the forest. The moon was the only source of light guiding the path of the traveler but the figure kept moving over the roots of the trees as if it were morning and they could see everything clearly. All the insects and animals in the area stopped and left the forest deathly quiet as the figure walked through the forest.

She had been walking for five days now. Five days straight without stopping. And she was thoroughly tired. But you would have never guessed that as she kept on walking through the forest. She had been away from her home for far too long and she wished to return to the place that it all began. The well.

Or what was left of it. It had been seven years since the well had been destroyed and she had been trapped in the past. Seven years that she had been dealing with the disappearance of her life and of her home.

And during those seven years she had built a home for herself in the Eastern lands. The only one that knew of her existence was Kouga. As he was the one that hid her in a village in his lands and gave her a home under a difference name. After a while she had become a part of the village even though she kept to herself most of the time. The village didn't mind that she wasn't human either. They seemed to feel safe with the fact that a demon was now in their village. Considering that she was the one that protected the village.

Kagome stopped and sniffed the air. She was close now. She had been traveling through Inuyasha's forest for a while now and she was almost there. The well was near buy. With this thought in her mind she started to walk again.

The night was getting colder as she approached the well. She pulled the cloak closer to herself and stopped at the edge of a clearing as she came to the location of the well. Or where it used to be. The pile of wood that showed where the well had been now was gone. Instead now there stood a large hut.

Closing her eyes she concentrated her energy and tried to sense the presence of the people in the hut. Three. She opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her lips.

'It's seems Miroku and Sango finally decided to have a kid.'

She hadn't been angry when she came to visit the site of the well and noticed that the destroyed well was no longer there and in its place was a hut. Upon further inspection she had found out that Miroku and Sango had finally decided to get married and thought that the best place to build a home was at the well.

'Miroku. Sango. I wish you knew I'm here watching over you.'

Closing her eyes in a silent prayer she said her goodbye's to her friends and turned around and began her walk back to her home. In five days she would be back to her home and back to her life. As she walked through the forest it was again quiet. It seemed again that everything sensed her power and did not wish to disturb her.

'I have to get home. I'm getting hungry.' Quickening her pace she started running through the forest towards her home. At this pace she would be home in four days at least.

Three hours later she was still running through the forest when she smelled blood. Skidding to a stop she sniffed the air and tried to locate where the smell of blood was coming from.

'It's this way.'

Kagome ran towards the smell of blood and came to the edge of a river. As she came to a stop she saw that the entire bank of the river had been destroyed. There had been a battle and now the smell of blood was everywhere. Looking around at the corpses of many demons that riddled the river bank she could sense a faint heart beat.

Letting her senses lead her she approached a demon that was sitting down leaning on a tree.

'That's odd.' Kagome kneeled down in front of the demon and noticed the marking on the demons forehead, cheeks, and wrists. This wasn't an ordinary demon. This was a demon that she had known long ago. She could sense it but she couldn't put a finger on where she had seen this demon before.

Slowly Kagome raised her hand and was about to brush the hair away from the demons face so she could see his face when a hand grasped her wrist.

A voice broke the silence, "Do not touch me."

Kagome stayed silent and looked at the man that was holding her wrist. She could tell that he was seriously injured and needed some major medical attention, "Are you alright?"

The man shifted at her question and winced as his wounds opened and more blood began to stain his clothes and the ground, "That is none of your business. Now let me be."

"I don't think so. You're badly injured." Kagome easily pulled her wrist away from the demon and pushed his hair out of his face. The demon didn't stop her as he had lost plenty of his strength just stopping her from touching his the first time.

Kagome gasped as she saw the crescent moon of the demons forehead. Cradling his face in her hands she spoke to the demon, "Open your eyes for me."

"I told you to not touch me."

"Just open your eyes for me," Kagome was getting irritated by the demons anger towards her, "Now."

The demon growled in his chest as Kagome was not doing what he was telling her too and slowly opened his eyes.

Kagome gasped as she came face to face with golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon eyes widened slightly as he slowly registered who was cradling his face and asking him if he was alright.

'It can't be. She's been gone for seven years.'

"Kagome?"

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: OHHHHHHH, what has happened to Kagome. Why is he traveling by herself? What has happened to the well? What happened seven years ago? More answers next time!! Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru. Watch out!!" Kagome pushed Sesshomaru out of the way as one of Naraku's tentacles came his way. Using her miko powers she deflected the attack. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the miko as she stood there panting. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and she momentarily saw gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you miko."

Kagome straightened herself up and gave Sesshomaru a look, "You would think that after agreeing to work with us to defeat Naraku you would have started calling me by my name. But noooooo. It's still miko."

A small smirk graced Sesshomaru's face briefly. The miko amused him greatly and he had no idea why.

"Thank you Kagome."

"That's more like it."

That was the last time Sesshomaru saw Kagome alive. For when the battle was done he had come to find out that Inuyasha had tried to use the Shikon no Tama for selfish purposes and the jewel had refused his wish. It had returned to Kagome's body and fully merged itself with Kagome.

In a fit of anger because his wish was denied he turned into his demon form and attacked Kagome trying to get the jewel out of Kagome. In the end Inuyasha was seriously injured by the Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. And when the three friends finally came among the body of Kagome it was too late. She was dead.

When he found out about her death he let his emotions slip and he ran quickly to her body. He was about to use his Tenseiga when he realized that it was too late. Kneeling in front of her he lifted her head with his hand and inspected her face.

There were cuts all over her body but her face was untouched and as beautiful as ever. He had come to admire the miko during the months that he had traveled with her group. And he had played with the thought of courting her if she was still alive after the battle with Naraku was complete.

Pushing the hair out of his face he looked at her face one last time and then he gently laid her head down. He ignored the looks that her friends were giving him and the cries and just continued walking away.

When he was at the edge of the clearing he heard a voice say his name softly, "Sesshomaru."

He turned around and was surprised to see that there was no field behind him. There was no evidence of the battle. All the bodies and blood were gone and he was standing in the middle of the forest alone.

"Sesshomaru," a voice said slightly louder.

"Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru felt something slap him harshly in the face. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a woman he thought was dead.

"It's about time that you woke up. You've been asleep for 2 weeks now," Kagome said with a relieved look on her face before standing up and walking out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked around and was surprised to see that he was in a room lying down on a futon. While trying to sit up he winced and all the memories of the battle that had injured him came back all at the same time.

'What has happened,' he lifted the blanket slightly off of himself and saw that there were bandages all over his body. Sesshomaru looked up as a voice came from the doorway.

"Here you go. This will make you feel much better," Kagome walked into the room with a cup of tea in her hands. She walked towards him and got on her knees in front of him, "It's a special remedy that I created myself…."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she kept on going about the special tea that she had brought him. Studying her face he realized that seven years had done her well. She no longer looked like the young miko girl. She was now a woman. Her body had gotten leaner and more shapely. Her hair was longer and more silky than he remembered and her ears……her ears were pointed. What is this?

"Miko," Sesshomaru spoke and startled Kagome out of her speech.

Kagome frowned before sitting down, "You know the last time I saw you I told you to call me Kagome. And I see that even after seven years you still have not realized that Kagome is my name."

"I know what your name is Kagome. I just….have some questions to ask of you."

Concern and surprise were evident in her eyes as she stopped.

'It is not time yet,' Kagome thought before she shushed him.

"Shush Sesshomaru. Now is not the time. I know you have questions and I promise to give you answers because I know you will not rest until I promise you that," Sesshomaru nodded at her statement even though deep down inside he wanted to protest at her words, "Now. I need you to drink this and rest for me."

She leaned forward and put a hand under his head and lifted it slightly. Using her other hand she pressed the cup of tea to his lips.

At first he just looked up at her and didn't part his lips. She leaned further over him and sat a few inches from his face. Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on Sesshomaru. It's not poisoned. I promise," she whispered. She stared into his eyes and tried to show him that she wasn't lying to him. Sesshomaru just stared right back slightly mesmorized by the current of black hair that hung around her face. This was one of the reasons he respected the miko. Her ability to care, "Please."

Kagome smiled as his lips parted and he sipped the tea. Once the cup was empty Kagome placed him gently back down on the futon. She watched as Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her. She smiled to reassure him nothing was wrong when his eyes started to droop and finally close.

'Finally. He has woken up but his body still needs time to heal.'

Sighing she tucked him in and pushed the hair out of his face, "What are you doing Kagome?"

'This is your past. You swore that you would never return to your past.'

She stood up and walked to the door of the room. When she was just about to exit the room she glanced back at Sesshomaru.

"But I never said anything about the past coming back to find me."

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer and the story will really start going now. Stay tuned. Ciao!!

P.S. I really like new ideas from people. So if you have any ideas throw them my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 3

Three Days Later

Kagome sat outside of her home on her porch. It had been three days since Sesshomaru had woken up and then fell right back to sleep.

'Knowing him he probably hasn't had a good night's rest in a while.'

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and watched the rising sun. It was mornings like these that made her happy that she were alive. Seven years ago she had thought that it was over but fate had decided to give her another chance.

She scoffed as she thought of that concept, "Fate my ass. They had this planned a long time ago."

She pulled out a knife from her boot and while keeping her knees up to her chest she cleaned her claws.

'Claws…It's been a while since I've thought about why.'

Indeed it had been a long time. Kagome had been a demon for seven years and she had never talked about it to anyone. Even Kouga didn't know the full story. All he knew was that she needed a place to stay and that her true identity had to be kept quiet no matter what. And he had accepted that and helped her.

But Sesshomaru wasn't going to just accept it. He was going to want answers and she had made a fatal mistake. She had promised.

"Damn. I promised."

"Yes you did." Kagome groaned and looked behind herself. Sesshomaru was standing in the open doorway. He was ready for answers.

When Sesshomaru woke up he found himself all alone in the same room that he had woken up in before. He sat up and realized that he felt much better. Kagome had taken care of him.

When he went to check his wounds he saw that he was changed and bathed. His wounds were also completely gone. The only traces left on his skin were small silvery lines. Kagome had really taken care of him. He smirked.

'She took care of me.'

No one had ever taken care of him before. The last person that had taken care of him had been his mother. And when she had died that had been the end of him letting anyone near until Kagome.

'Well I didn't let her near me. She found me and turned the tables by taking care of me even when I refused any help.'

His eyes searched the room as he remembered that Kagome had promised him something. She had promised him the truth and no one would dare deny the Taiyoukai of the West something that they had promised.

Pulling the blanket off of himself and standing up he made his way out of the room in search of the miko that he thought had reentered his life.

Back on the Porch

"You know you could warn someone before you appear out of nowhere," Kagome said before turning around and looking at the rising sun.

"It is not my fault if you are a weak human," Sesshomaru said before walking over to stand by Kagome.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look, "If you didn't notice, I haven't been a human for a loooong time."

When Sesshomaru realized his mistake his only reply was, "Indeed."

Kagome chuckled at his response and patted the spot next to her, "Sit Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru hesitated, "Please Sesshomaru. I promised you answers and answers you will receive if you just sit down."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru sat next to her. Kagome noticed that he didn't sit that far from her. In fact he was sitting closer to her then he had ever done. Even when they decided to join forces to destroy Naraku. Odd.

"Is that the only word that you know? Indeed?" she said the word indeed in a mocking tone trying to sound like Sesshomaru.

She laughed out loud when he replied with another, "Indeed."

He surprised her again when his eyes lightened up when she laughed. Kagome decided not to mention it in fear that the taiyoukai would become cold and try to hide his emotions. She liked that he was finally showing some emotion.

But the taiyoukai did notice that he became happy that he had made her laugh. He hadn't made her laugh for years and when she didn't mention or act strange he decided that she had noticed the look in his eyes.

"So…." Kagome said as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru heard her voice he turned to her. He had noticed at that moment that he was sitting fairly close to the once dead miko but he did not move away from her.

"You were speaking about giving me answers," Sesshomaru completed for her when she didn't continue speaking.

"Yes….yes I did," she turned away from him again and let her eyes settle on the sun. But Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kagome and began to compare her looks silently.

'She has changed. But not by much. She still has the same smile, the same nose, and even the same lips. Lips.' All his thoughts came to a stop at her lips. They looked fuller than before. That was the one thing that had changed. He also examined the changes that had been made to her appearance because of her now being a demon. She had a very small wing shaped marking on her forhead and two stripes on each of her cheeks. Upon further looking he noticed she also had two stripes on each of her wrists.

He also noticed her clothing. She had some sort of black leather that covered her whole body and hugged all her clothes perfectly. Even her boots where black. The one thing that really stood out was the wing that was sown on in the front of her outfit in black stitching. (Author's Note: For her outfit think of Kate Beckinsale's outfit in Underworld Evolution. I will have a link at the end of the chapter to a picture that inspired the design for Kagome's outfit. )

'Odd miko.'

"Miko are we going to sit here all day or are you going to give me the answers you promised? And the most important is why you are alive? I saw your body and it was most certainly dead."

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground as she began to tell Sesshomaru the truth that she had never told anyone before.

"It all began the day of the final battle against Naraku. It began as I laid there bleeding from all the injuries that Inuyasha had given me. It all began as I took in my last breath."

-Flashback to the Final Battle against Naraku-

'I can't breathe.'

Kagome's hands clenched the grass as she gasped for air slowly. The wounds on her body stung as she laid on the dirty ground. She felt the ground become moist as her blood emptied itself out of her body onto the battlefield.

'Inuyasha. Why?'

She looked over as Sango and Miroku attacked Inuyasha with all the power they had. In a couple of minutes things had changed dramatically. The Inu-gang was no more. Inuyasha had broken the group when he attacked her and if the looks on Sango and Miroku's faces were not evidence enough the anger that radiated off of them should have been enough.

'Why did you have to make that wish? Didn't you care enough for me? Why did you wish for Kikyo to have her soul back when it was no longer hers to keep?'

As Kagome looked at her battling friends she knew that this time Inuyasha had gone too far. She was dying and there wasn't going to be any way to bring her back.

She could feel her lungs tighten as her body started giving up. Her vision began to fade as her body slowed down.

"Kagome!!" she heard someone yell. Instantly she knew who the voice was. It was Shippo's voice. Her pup.

'I love you Shippo. I'm sorry.'

She felt small drops of water splash on her face as little paws touched her face.

"Kagome. Don't go. Please don't leave me alone. KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled.

That was the last thing Kagome heard or felt as her breathing stopped and her eyes became hollow. Her body was still. She was dead.

To be Continued……………………Sike. I've kept you guys waiting and I'll give you a little more.

"Kagome."

"Miko."

"Wake up."

Kagome's eyes opened wide and she gasped for air.

'Breathe, Breathe, come on Kagome.' As her breathing became steady she noticed that something was wrong. She was not sitting in the middle of a battlefield in blood stained clothes. She was sitting in a white empty void with nothing around her.

"Miko." Kagome turned around quickly in search of the voice but there was no one behind her.

"Who's there?" she tried to stand and she noticed that she was able too.

'That's strange.' Kagome looked down at herself and saw that her uniform was clean and that there were no wounds on her body. 'That's even stranger.'

"It is us," many voices said in unison, "The Shikon no tama."

"What? Am I dreaming or something?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and opened them again to notice that she was still in the white empty void, "I've got to be dreaming."

"You are not dreaming miko," the voices spoke again.

"Then how do you explain disembodied voices speaking to me. I'm supposed to be dead," Kagome yelled. She didn't know where she was at and the voices were just making it worse.

"You are dead miko."

"Ohhh," there was a brief pause as Kagome thought of what she wanted to ask the disembodied voices, "Why have you brought me here?"

"It was not the time for your death miko. You were never created to die. You were created for a task that you have not yet completed."

"Created?"

"Yes. Created. When we realized that the world needed a protector we set forth with making one. But there were complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes, complications. The love and betrayal between the protectors of the jewel became tainted by the hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kikyou. When we realized that they could not protect us we decided that we had to create you and protect you in the future. Thus you were created 500 years in the future. But you surprised us again miko with the shattering of the jewel."

Kagome looked down and scratched her head, "Umm. Sorry about that."

"The jewel is now complete and your task must me completed."

"Task?"

"Yes. Your task is to save the world."

To be continued…..

Author's Note: So what did you guys think. Any good? My muse wasn't available to help me proofread this chapter so if there are any mistakes please tell me. The story is going really start now.

And here is the link for the outfit:

barros.rusf.ru/films/posters/underworldevolution2006poster2.jpg

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 4

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

"It was not the time for your death miko. You were never created to die. You were created for a task that you have not yet completed."

"Created?"

"Yes. Created. When we realized that the world needed a protector we set forth with making one. But there were complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes, complications. The love and betrayal between the protectors of the jewel became tainted by the hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kikyou. When we realized that they could not protect us we decided that we had to create you and protect you in the future. Thus you were created 500 years in the future. But you surprised us again miko with the shattering of the jewel."

Kagome looked down and scratched her head, "Umm. Sorry about that."

"The jewel is now complete and your task must be completed."

"Task?"

"Yes. Your task is to save the world."

Now on to the next chapter:

"Save the world?!"

"Yes, miko. You were created to save the world. Does it surprise you?"

"Hell yeah it surprises me!!"

"No need to raise your voice miko. We are only telling you this so you can continue your journey."

Kagome looked around. She wished she was actually talking to a face. This white empty void was starting to annoy her. Sighing she placed her hand on her head before closing her eyes. She wasn't going to get anywhere with the voices if she didn't comply with what they were saying.

"What journey?"

"You're human life has been full of heartache because of a certain hanyou. His hate for you didn't come from the undead miko. He seems to hold something else for you because he knows who you really are. He knows of your mission so he has tried to destroy you during your weakest moments as a human. The hanyou Naraku is only a small piece of what he truly is. Across the other nations there have been similar hanyou's performing atrocities in their quest to rule the world and obtain our power. That is why you were created. We knew this would happen hundreds of years ago."

Kagome's mouth was open in shock, "What? I must be dreaming. I can't…what….I mean."

"We were afraid of this reaction, miko."

"Well you should have known that this would happen. Seriously….this is too much. First I'm killed and then this."

"We understand miko. But it is time for you to return."

"Return?"

"Yes, return."

"But…..something tells me that things won't be the same. Right?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"You are correct miko. When you return you will be complete. You shall no longer be a human. Besides the change you will also be faced with is the challenge of facing this new evil that is gathering in Japan."

"I feel a big but coming in somewhere." Kagome interjected.

"But you will not be allowed to let your companions know of your existence."

"What?!" Kagome yelled. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. Now she really wanted to see who these voices were because she wanted to strangle someone, "What do you mean I can't let them know of my existence? My kit needs ME!!"

"And how would you live with yourself if they were hurt because of you?"

Kagome became silent and tears welled up in her eyes. When Kagome said nothing the voices continued, "If they were to become aware of your existence their lives will be in danger again. The great evil that is growing will use them against you so it would be in your journey's best interest if they didn't know of your existence."

"I guess," Kagome looked down at her feet in defeat. For a fleeting second Kagome felt an invisible force gently knudge her chin. Looking up she didn't see anything in front of her.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't check up on them every once in a while secretly."

Kagome's eyes lit up slightly at the suggestion, "You mean as long as they don't know I'm there I can see them?"

"Yes, miko. The only thing that is left now is to ask you if you are ready to begin."

"Yes," Kagome stood up straight and wiped her tears away, "I'm ready."

Colors began appearing in the void and small glimpses of trees could be seen here and there. The wind began to blow furiously around her as the voices spoke, "Very well miko. You are now complete."

And then the void and the voices were gone. She was standing in the middle of a forest. Looking around she couldn't notice anything familiar.

'Oh, great. Brought me back to the dead and I don't even know where I'm at.'

Then it hit her. It was a smell.

"A smell?" Closing her eyes she sniffed the air again and a familiar scent tugged at her senses. It was the smell of an earthly familiar wolf. Opening her eyes in surprise she looked around and noticed that everything was different. She could sense everything better. Every smell, every noise was more accurate than ever before. Looking at her hand she gave a little shriek of surprise before she collapsed and fainted in the middle of the mysterious forest.

But the fact couldn't be ignored that Kagome had claws. She was complete. She was a demon.

END OF FLASHBACK/STORY

"And then seven years later here I am. Living on Kouga's lands in this small village. I mean it's not much but the villagers let me live my life in peace and in turn I protect their little village. So…..does that cover my promise to tell you everything Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to him waiting for his answer but got no reply. He was just sitting there staring at her.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked again. This time his eyes focused and he spoke.

"Yes, miko. That covers the promise that you gave to me."

Ignoring his staring she looked back up to the sky. The sun was up now. Standing up she dusted off her pants before speaking, "Well. I'm going to be heading to the village today for a little while to make sure everything is alright. It's a five minute run from here. Would you like to come?"

She could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face when she asked him that. But as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Yes. I feel the need to stretch my muscles and it would be interesting to see in what condition Kouga keeps his lands."

"Ok then," Kagome started walking towards the front door of her home, "I'll be right back. I have to grab my bag. There's a couple things I need to buy while we're visiting."

When she went inside Sesshomaru just sat there looking at her retreating form. When she was out of sight he looked back at the sky. To Sesshomaru knowing the truth about Kagome's return just made everything a little more interesting. He had thought the miko was strong and beautiful before but now she was breathe taking.

Standing up as he heard her approaching footsteps he made a decision.

'Kagome shall be mine. I lost her once and I don't plan on doing it again.'

He turned at the sound of her voice, "Ok. I'm ready."

Walking ahead of him an idea came to mind. She smirked and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Can you smell where the village is?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow he looked at her in slight confusion, "Yes. It is a little south of here. Why?"

Smiling she threw her bag over her shoulder and started walking away from him, "Race you."

And in a flash she was gone. A smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. AN ACTUAL SMILE. He missed the effect that Kagome had on him. Even Rin couldn't produce the feelings that Kagome fired up in him. She made him want to protect her forever and what was most surprising was that she made him smile. He felt that she was perfect and fragile even though she was brave and kind at the same time. Seven years ago had been the last time he had felt like this and he would be damned if he let it go.

So in a flash he was off after Kagome. There was more than this race that he wanted to win.

To be continued…..

Author's Note: Aww….Sesshomaru cares for her. So what do you guys think? Good. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer for you guys so give me a chance.

Next time on Alone Searching for You: Sesshomaru and Kagome encounter a little trouble at the village. Time for some ass-kicking!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 5

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

When she went inside Sesshomaru just sat there looking at her retreating form. When she was out of sight he looked back at the sky. To Sesshomaru knowing the truth about Kagome's return just made everything a little more interesting. He had thought the miko was strong and beautiful before but now she was breathe taking.

Standing up as he heard her approaching footsteps he made a decision.

'Kagome shall be mine. I lost her once and I don't plan on doing it again.'

He turned at the sound of her voice, "Ok. I'm ready."

Walking ahead of him an idea came to mind. She smirked and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Can you smell where the village is?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow he looked at her in slight confusion, "Yes. It is a little south of here. Why?"

Smiling she threw her bag over her shoulder and started walking away from him, "Race you."

And in a flash she was gone. A smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. AN ACTUAL SMILE. He missed the effect that Kagome had on him. Even Rin couldn't produce the feelings that Kagome fired up in him. She made him want to protect her forever and what was most surprising was that she made him smile. He felt that she was perfect and fragile even though she was brave and kind at the same time. Seven years ago had been the last time he had felt like this and he would be damned if he let it go.

So in a flash he was off after Kagome. There was more than this race that he wanted to win.

Now on with the story:

Kagome skidded to a halt at the edge of the village. Looking behind herself she yelped as she saw Sesshomaru inches from her face. A smile formed on her lips, "Nice job scaring the crap out of me."

"It is not my fault your senses are not as heightened as mine."

"Whatever," she smacked his arm and walked away heading towards the village. Sesshomaru followed her silently until they reached the shopping center in the middle of the village.

He stepped a little closer to Kagome as they walked deeper into the shopping center. It was getting a little tighter as more people appeared. It seemed like everyone had picked today to go shopping. As Kagome was pushed to the side by a passerby she looked back and couldn't spot Sesshomaru.

'Great lost in the crowd.' When she looked forward again she let out another "eppp."

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me?" she smacked him on the shoulder again. If he still had his armor her hand would have been bleeding but she felt confident in hitting him because of its absence.

He smirked and looked down at her, "Yes, miko. You have told me this before. But the blush that appears on your cheeks," he lifted his hand and touched her cheek, "is priceless."

Kagome blushed even harder if that was possible and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek, "You keep on messing with me like this and I'm going to get you back."

"Is that a threat Kagome?"

"No, it's a promise."

"We will see," he smirked.

"Whatever, Fluffy," she started walking past him. He was yanked backwards by Kagome. Looking down he could see Kagome still had his hand in her grasp. Turning his hand he laced his fingers with hers. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and she looked down at her hand quickly before continued down past many shops and stands.

She stopped abruptly and smiled. She had found the shop she was looking for. A big sign over the shop said, "Tumiko's One Stop Shop."

Pulling Sesshomaru inside the shop she pushed others aside to get to the back. When she spotted the person she was looking for she let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked over to a girl with short brown hair.

When Kagome was only a couple of feet from the girl she looked up and squealed in delight at the sight of Kagome.

'Great, here it comes. Another hug fest from Tumiko,'

In a flash the girl had her arms wrapped around Kagome. For being a normal human girl she had quite a grip. Patting Tumiko's back she greeted the girl.

"Hello. Tumiko."

"Hello Mai," the girl shrieked again before letting go of Kagome.

"How are you today, Tumiko?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Busy, busy, busy. And you?"

"Just here to pick up my usual package. Is it ready?"

Tumiko clapped her hands together and nodded furiously, "Of course, of course. I'll be right back. It's in the back room."

Kagome smiled as Tumiko quickly made her way to the back room.

"That was interesting," a voice spoke behind her. She could feel the familiar presence of Sesshomaru behind her. Without turning around Kagome answered.

"Oh, come on Sesshomaru. She's a nice girl. A little hyper but nice."

"Only slightly hyper?"

"Ok, well maybe really hyper," Kagome turned and looked at him, "but she's nice. When I first got here she encountered a lot of trouble because she was a female that owned a shop. But a couple days of me hanging around the men left her alone and her business has flourished. Since then she makes me a weekly package of everything I need."

"Who is Mai?"

"Ohhhh, well," Kagome scratched her head and turned away from Sesshomaru. Kagome felt Sesshomaru come behind her and lean his head towards her ear. She shivered as he began to speak.

"You promised," he whispered and she almost turned to goo right then and there.

Her lips pouted as she realized that he was telling the truth. She had promised and now she was screwed. She had to give him the truth.

"Well……when I first appeared after my death I didn't know what to call myself. I knew I could use the name Kagome but it would have been wiser to use another name. I couldn't think of anything until Ayame, Kouga's mate, suggested the name Mai. I couldn't think of anything else that I liked so agreed to the name. And that's who I've been for seven years now."

"Mai," Sesshomaru tried the name and realized that he did not like it. "I don't like it."

"Well, while in town will you please call me Mai?"

"No," Sesshomaru stated with some amusement clearly evident in his voice as he answered her in a whisper in her ear.

Kagome swatted him away and scratched her ear, "Will you please stop that? It's tickling my ear."

Sesshomaru smirked and moved his head away but stayed close behind her. At that exact moment Tumiko emerged from the back room and made her way back to Kagome slightly skipping. When she was in front of her she smiled and winked at Kagome, "So Mai….who is this handsome man you have brought into my shop?"

Kagome blushed, "Tumiko stop it. This is just Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

As soon as she mentioned his name Tumiko dropped on her knees and bowed low on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for coming to my shop on such a wonderful morning. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Tumiko asked from the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened and she bent down and tried to get Tumiko on her feet again, "It's alright Tumiko. You don't have to bow like that. Please get up. Get up Tumiko."

But no amount of pulling could get Tumiko off the ground. Huffing in anger she got up and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked different. He looked like old Sesshomaru. His eyes were silver steel and there were no emotions evident in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rise, human," Sesshomaru spoke in a cold voice that sent a shiver up Kagome's back. Tumiko instantly rose from the ground but kept her head down not daring to look Sesshomaru, "There is nothing that I need at this moment. Continue."

Kagome's eyes bulged wider at the way that the two were acting.

'Shit. Sesshomaru turned the ever hyper Tumiko into a quiet lady. He's amazing.'

With her head still down, Tumiko extended her arms towards Kagome with the package she promised in her arms, "Here you go Mai. Pardon for the quick leave but I have other customers to assist."

Kagome silently took the package from her hands and placed in her bag, "Thank you Tumiko."

"It is my pleasure to help you Mai. Have a pleasant weekend my Lord," Tumiko said in a gentle and calm tone before walking away to the other customers. Kagome watched her go. She could still smell the fear in the air as Tumiko walked away. She couldn't believe that all of it was caused by saying Sesshomaru's name in her presence. (AN: I know a bunch of fan girls that would probably swoon in knowing that Sesshomaru was in the same room as them. You know who you are. Lol.)

Turning to Sesshomaru she could see that there was amusement in his eyes. Kagome smacked his shoulder again, "You think this is funny don't you," she said in an amused and accusing tone.

"Amused? I'm used to humans behaving like this around me. I am the Lord of the Western Lands if you forgot."

"I didn't forget. It's just…….surprising to see a hyper girl like Tumiko being turned into a quiet lady all of a sudden."

Sesshomaru stayed silent and looked at Kagome. He was highly amused with Kagome's reaction to the way that Tumiko acted around him. If he achieved his goal Kagome would have to get used to the way humans acted around her.

Kagome snapped them both out of their thoughts, "Well, let's go then. I still have a couple more things to pick up before we head back home."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and followed her as she made her way out of the shop. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they exited the shop.

'Would she be opposed to me holding her hand again?'

'Would it be okay if I held his hand again?'

There answer was given to them as soon as they entered the main street again when a passerby pushed Kagome away from Sesshomaru. Instantly he reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her towards him he could hear her sigh in relief against his chest.

"I've never seen the main shopping center so full," she mumbled.

"Indeed."

"Well," Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru and tapped his chest, "let's get going."

She turned from him quickly to hide the blush that appeared on her face when Sesshomaru pulled her so close to him. Neither of them noticed that they had a hold on each other's hands as they made their way through the crowd. After a couple minutes of Kagome leading him around they finally stopped at a another small shop.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet as Kagome ordered some food and supplies to be delivered to her home later. All he could focus on was the way that her small clawed hand felt in his. He knew with a simple squeeze he could crush her hand but he wouldn't dare. It felt good to have her hand in his. Almost natural.

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, Kagome was thinking around the same lines. All she could focus on was the way that Sesshomaru's large hand gently held hers. She knew that she could purify or crush his hand in an instance but she couldn't. It felt nice to have someone as strong as Sesshomaru holding her hand. It felt completely natural.

'Things certainly are different now. Years ago this would have never happened,' they both thought.

CRASHSCREAMCRASH

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked behind themselves and saw that there were people screaming and running down the main street. Letting each other's hands go they ran into the middle of the main street to see what was going on. All over people were running and screaming as more crashing sounds filled the air.

Opening her bag Kagome pulled out two small foot long blades from it and thanked kami that she had remembered to put her favorite weapons in there. Throwing it over her shoulder she tightened the strap, "I don't know if you want to help, but these people depend on me so…….you in?"

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and smirked, "Of course. It would go against my honor if I let a woman defend herself alone in battle."

Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Please…..I'll show you how defenseless I am." She then began to run down the street towards the crashes and screaming. And before Sesshomaru knew it she was around the corner on her way towards trouble.

'Defenseless? I doubt it. But it should be fun to watch how Kagome has adapted to her new demon form. Plus, he could watch her move in that outfit she wore quite nicely.'

As Sesshomaru ran down the street towards the ruckus that was being caused in another part of the village he looked as regal as ever. But inside he couldn't wait to see Kagome fighting in that tight outfit. (AN: OHHHH, Sesshomaru's a perv. Lol.)

When Sesshomaru arrived at the scene everything was quiet. He looked around and saw no evidence of any villagers around. But most importantly he saw no evidence of Kagome. When he sniffed the air he was surprised and a little worried that he couldn't find her scent.

Just when he was about to jump into action looking for Kagome the side wall of a large hut was blown open as a body flew through it. When the dust settled he relaxed as he saw Kagome climb over the rubble and kick the lizard demon's side. The demon flew even further away from the village before landing in a heap on the tree line.

"Nice job," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up in surprise. She smiled as she saw Sesshomaru. His heart tightened as he saw her smile.

'I made her smile.'

"About time Sesshomaru," Kagome said seemingly unaware of the lizard demon dusting itself off before beginning his approach towards Kagome. Sesshomaru was about to assist her when he saw the look on her face. She was smirking. She knew.

When the lizard demon jumped towards her Kagome turned around and slashed the demons stomach in a criss-crossed pattern and planted a kick in his face, sending him flying away once again. She began to walk towards the demon with a calm and collected look on her face but inside was a different story.

She had kicked the demons ass and he was still coming back for more. The lizard demon was different. She could tell by the way that he regained his energy and quickly healed after she beat him into a bloody pulp. It was pissing her off.

When she was a couple feet away from it she heard it start laughing from its position on the floor. Her anger flared as the demon stood and continued laughing.

"It's no use you know," the lizard demon spoke in a raspy voice before looking at her with his yellow eyes. His green scaly skin was completely healed even though he was covered with blood. He started moving to the side and Kagome followed him. Soon they were circling each other slowly. The demon cracked his knuckles as he leered at Kagome.

"What's no use?" Kagome said with her eyes intently on the demon.

"Fighting," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why is it of no use if you are the one that was bleeding."

"Because no matter how many times you try you will not be able to kill me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Ohh. I'm pretty sure………Kagome."

Kagome and Sesshomaru were both shocked that the lizard demon knew her name. Well Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru was just surprised. And neither of them showed it.

Kagome stopped circling the demon, "What?"

The demon stopped and titled its head before he started laughing again, "Surprised are you. That a dirty lizard demon would know your name. But there's one thing that I want to ask you. Does this look familiar?" he pulled his shirt up and showed her the spider that was on his stomach.

"Naraku's spider," Kagome whispered.

"Partially correct in the fact that you have seen this spider on Naraku. But you are wrong in assuming that it is Naraku's…… It is all of ours…… The journey that you were most likely told of is coming."

"You are right. You are a dirty lizard demon."

"There's no need to mock me Kagome. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to relay a message to you."

"A message?"

"Yes. A message specifically for you," he stood up tall and started walking towards Kagome.

"And what message would that be," Kagome said while moving towards him. She gripped her blades in her hands so tightly under her knuckles that they turned white and her claws slightly pierced her skin. The air became thick as her miko energy started swirling inside of her begging to come out.

"It is time," he said as he flexed his claws and licked his teeth. He came closer to Kagome.

"Yes," she snared as she came closer to him.

"It is time for you to come to us and die!!" he yelled while jumped at her. He never made it to her though.

Her hand was wrapped tightly around his throat and her miko energy was pouring out of her and making the demon immobile. His eyes widened as he tried to move and saw that Kagome was emitting a faint pink glow. He looked up at her face and saw the anger in her eyes.

"I'll come to you but I won't die," she whispered as she pulled the demon inches from her face, "But don't worry. I'll relay the message back to whoever sent you."

And in a flash her miko energy purified him and turned him into a pile of dust by her feet. Kagome stood there and looked at the pile of dust on the floor. Sesshomaru finally stepped on the battlefield and walked to Kagome's side.

"Well, that was interesting."

"You have no idea."

They were both silent as Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. She had been living a peaceful life and had been dreading the day that her journey would begin. But it was here. And it was no one's responsibility besides her own.

Straightening her shoulders she placed her blades in two small slits on the inside of her knee high boots, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"I have to leave now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for the abrupt leave but….."

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome turned to him with a shocked look on her face. She wasn't sure if she heard him right but she could have sworn that he said that he would be going with her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly Kagome. I will be coming with you."

And with that he turned around and headed back toward Kagome's home. Kagome just stood there stunned. She had heard correct. He was coming with her. And she couldn't but feel……happy. She had been alone for all these years and she thought that she would have to accomplish her journey by herself. With a smile on her face she began to follow Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was also having similar thoughts running through his head about Kagome. When he approached her as she stared at the pile of dust on the floor he had seen the look on her face. He knew that she was going to accomplish what she was created for alone. But he wasn't going to let her face everything alone. And when he told her that he knew that she was relieved. She didn't want to be alone anymore. And if they were together their chances would be greater at defeating the evil that was created and Sesshomaru would be one step closer at obtaining what he wanted the most…..Kagome.

Turning around he saw her walking behind him with a smile on her face. When she was right next to him he snuck a glance at her before speaking, "That was impressive."

She smirked as she looked at him, "Told you. Not a defenseless human anymore, huh?"

"Well, not a human. But that doesn't mean that you aren't defenseless. You're a woman."

She scowled at him and narrowed her eyes, "You're asking for it."

He walked a little closer to her and lowered his head to her level before saying in his calm and collected voice, "Empty threats Kagome, empty threats."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Author's Note: AHHHHHHHH, the longest chapter I have written ever. Hope you guys liked it. I know I did. Tell me what you guys think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

And a special thanks to the people that have reviewed:

Sad demon girl (YOU ROCK!!), akinohanun, seshysgodestris (love your name), Darkest-Wings, SexyDemonGirl5000, zanthyus, NightmaresAtMidnight, husbandsangel, silver lone wolf, helikesittheymikey, THfangirl01, elemental573, maire 53, Bella Rae, q2fan, takengoddess, Lavaraven, Lai Lai, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, Lord of Illusion, Lily887787, demon-descended, KaraMalone, takeshi-ai, hanah, Xerios13, Flamed Rose, Emily, FireDragon456, Mayumi Crescent Moon, Moonlit marauder,

And to the first person who reviewed: michelle (multiple reviews!!). You are awesome.

And thanks to the people that added this to their alerts. (Tear)

And thanks to all the people who read my story. I can read my stats and you guys are making me happy!!

On to the next chapter.

Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 6

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

"I have to leave now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for the abrupt leave but….."

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome turned to him with a shocked look on her face. She wasn't sure if she heard him right but she could have sworn that he said that he would be going with her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly Kagome. I will be coming with you."

And with that he turned around and headed back toward Kagome's home. Kagome just stood there, stunned. She had heard correct. He was coming with her. And she couldn't but feel……happy. She had been alone for all these years and she thought that she would have to accomplish her journey by herself. With a smile on her face she began to follow Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was also having similar thoughts running through his head about Kagome. When he approached her as she stared at the pile of dust on the floor he had seen the look on her face. He knew that she was going to accomplish what she was created for alone. But he wasn't going to let her face everything alone. And when he told her that, he knew that she was relieved. She didn't want to be alone anymore. And if they were together their chances would be greater at defeating the evil that was created and Sesshomaru would be one step closer at obtaining what he wanted the most…..Kagome.

Turning around he saw her walking behind him with a smile on her face. When she was right next to him he snuck a glance at her before speaking, "That was impressive."

She smirked as she looked at him, "Told you. Not a defenseless human anymore, huh?"

"Well, not a human. But that doesn't mean that you aren't defenseless. You're a woman."

She scowled at him and narrowed her eyes, "You're asking for it."

He walked a little closer to her and lowered his head to her level before saying in his calm and collected voice, "Empty threats Kagome, empty threats."

Now on with the chapter……..

When they arrived at Kagome's home she entered her home quickly.

"I'll be right out Sesshomaru. Give me a second to get my stuff."

Sesshomaru nodded but she was already inside. He turned and watched the noon sun while Kagome packed her things away to what would be a very interesting journey.

Inside with Kagome

Without wasting a second Kagome went through the house looking for anything that she would like to take with her. Stopping by her room door she stared at the inside of her room in sadness.

'This will be the last time I will be here for a very long time.'

She remembered the first time she had visited this area. Where her house now stood there was only a grass field. When Kouga had found her he promised to help her in any way he could. In the end he had ordered the members of his pack to build a home in the location but they were bound by demon law to never say who the house was built for and to keep it hidden from others. For seven lonely years she had lived here with no company except that of the members of Kouga's pack that came to train her and when Kouga came to check on her periodically.

She would miss it but there was something better waiting for her outside. For some reason things had gotten closer between them since she had found him. Since the first moment that she saw him lying there, bleeding, she knew that things would change. But she also welcomed the change. It was something familiar for her. And she enjoyed it.

Walking into her room she took her messenger bag and placed it on the ground. She had the supplies that she had bought at Tumiko's so she didn't have to worry about any of that. The only thing that she wanted was her glaive.

She kneeled down by her futon and pushed it to the side. Right under the futon was a long slim door with a key hole. Kagome pulled a necklace out from under her armor that had a small golden key hanging from it. Opening the door with the key she pulled out her glaive.

Placing it on her lap she touched the black staff. It had been a present from Kouga when he believed that her training was done. He had got it specially made for her. The black staff had been made with a black iron that could only be found in Kouga's caves. He had even made the curved blade with a fang that she had lost during a particularly violent fight she had with a boar demon. To add a special touch to it she had bought a pink ribbon and tied it at the base of the blade where it met the staff. She had never found the need to use it because she had always been able to defeat her enemy's with her small blades and her miko powers. Gripping it in her hand she threw her bag over her back so the strap would be comfortably placed across her chest. With that she stood up and walked out of her room and out of her home.

As soon as she stepped outside Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Ready?"

"My armor?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome slapped her forehead before running back inside and walking quickly back out with his armor in tow. Tossing it at him she gave him a chance to strap it on before walking past him and stopping at the edge of the clearing. Tapping her chin with a clawed hand she sniffed the air.

"What are you searching for?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her while he finished placing his armor around his shoulder.

"I'm just checking to see if Kouga's scent is still fresh in the area. He usually patrols his lands around this time before returning to his caves."

"I see."

Turning to him she said, "Kouga always keeps an eye out for power surges in the other lands. We have to go and see him to know in which direction we should go."

She watched him for a second and saw the annoyance in his eyes when she mentioned Kouga. She thought it was cute and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm not smiling."

He pointed his finger at her, "Woman, don't lie to me."

Kagome laughed and swatted his finger away and began walking in to the forest. When she was a couple yards away she yelled back, "And don't call me woman!!"

Sesshomaru smirked and followed her in the forest.

After five minutes of walking they decided to run until nightfall to cut their journey in half. When the sun started to set they both stopped and decided that it would be best to make camp for the night.

While they set up camp Kagome kept to herself and Sesshomaru noticed. He watched as she started a fire and stopped to watch the flames. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hundreds of miles away.

He took a step towards her thinking that it would be best to talk to her but decided against it when he smelled the salt in the air. She was at the brink of tears.

Standing by the edge of the small clearing he watched her, "Kagome."

Without looking up she answered, "Yes."

"There is a hot spring a couple minutes west of here."

"Thank you," she got up from the fire and grabbed her bag and glaive and headed towards the forest. He watched her and couldn't help but hurt inside. He didn't know what to do for her. He had never been faced with the sadness of a woman. Sure he could deal with Rin. She was pretty easy. Let the child run around in a field of flowers and she would be completely happy again.

But Kagome was something different.

'Food.'

That's what he would get her. If he was planning on making Kagome his then he would have to show her that besides keeping her company he could also provide for her. With that thought on his mind he set out into the forest around them in search of food for Kagome.

Kagome's POV

She had been feeling fine earlier when they had begun their journey but now……it had all changed.

Kagome walked slowly towards the hot spring. This was too much for her. She wasn't ready to face her journey, even though she had waited seven years for it to begin.

When she reached the clearing with the hot spring she placed her things on the ground and began removing her clothes piece by piece. When she had removed all her clothing she placed them next to her bag and glaive. Walking to the edge of the hot spring she walked slowly into the water. She stopped when her chin was grazing the top of the water.

"Ahhh, nothing better than a hot spring to get a girls mind off of the end."

Pulling her soap and herbal shampoo out of her bag she started lathering up her hair and body. She had got Tumiko to mix her soap and shampoo with vanilla and flowers so she couldn't help but take a whiff of it.

'Delicious.'

She felt a little better now that she had started lathering up. It felt like she was washing her troubles away and she liked it. When she was done washing her body she scooped some water in her hands and looked at her reflection. Kagome had gotten used to the face that now belonged to her. She still had her eyes. But the markings and the teeth were the things that had freaked her out at first. Now she loved them.

This was the face of the person she was always meant to be. And now this person had to defeat some big evil. Her smile turned to a frown as she again realized that she wasn't still ready. Letting the water drop she covered her face with her hands. Groaning she ran her hands through her hair she stood and walked out of the hot spring.

As she dried herself she couldn't describe to herself how she felt. Things were so confusing right now. She knew this was her mission. This was what she had been created for and she had a job to do. But what if she didn't have this journey to worry about?

She had contemplated it before. During the seven years she had waited she had denied herself any of the happy things that came with living a full life. She didn't get married. She didn't allow herself love or children.

Kagome dressed herself quickly and braided her hair. Grabbing her bag and glaive she started walking to her campsite with Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru.'

He had been acting the same way he had acted towards her before her death seven years ago. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that he was courting her back then and that seemed to be happening now. When they had started traveling together seven years ago Inuyasha had always fussed about how he didn't want Sesshomaru traveling with them and it got even worse as Sesshomaru started hovering around her. They would often be caught talking, sitting together, or walking close together. After years of training with Kouga about demon traditions she could now completely and whole heartedly state that Sesshomaru was in fact courting her.

When she reached the campsite she smelt fish cooking and saw Sesshomaru rotated the fish that were over the open fire. Kagome smiled. He was definitely courting her.

"I'm back," she said as she walked over to the fire and sat across from him.

"I know," he said without looking up, "Feel better?"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "Yeah, I feel better. Thanks for asking."

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her a fish. She thanked him again and they ate in silence while sneaking glances at each other.

When they were done they placed some more wood on the fire and sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

'What should I say to him?'

'What should I say to her?'

"So what time do you want to get up tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Sunrise. We should get to Kouga's caves by midday."

"Ok. Well……………"

"Yes," he looked up at Kagome with amusement in his eyes.

"Ummm……" Kagome looked up at him nervously, "So how's Rin?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question but answered her, "She is in her teenage years right now. It seems that this is the time of a human's life that they go crazy."

Kagome laughed, "They don't go crazy. It's called being a teenager. It's normal."

"It isn't normal at all. Rin has started acting like a common woman."

"Common woman?"

"Yes. Sneaking out to meet some boy in one of the local villages, talking back to me, and not following my orders. If she wasn't my daughter I would have ended her years ago."

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow at Sesshomaru. He sure had a weird way of showing Rin that he loved her. Weird…….

"Nice way of showing that you care Sesshomaru."

"She needs to learn how to act like a lady. How does she expect to find a suitor if she keeps on acting foolishly?"

Kagome waved her hand at him, "Ohhh, come on. She's young. Give her a chance."

Sesshomaru just looked at her like she was an idiot, "I would like to see you deal with her."

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok, since you're joining me in my journey I'll help you out with Rin. Make her behave a little," Kagome stuck her hand out in front of her, "Deal?"

Sesshomaru looked at the fire in between them and looked at Kagome. Kagome sighed before standing up and walking over to sit next to Sesshomaru. She stuck her hand out and Sesshomaru shook her hand. Kagome smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru to tell him that he didn't have to worry about his precious clothes being burned when she saw that he was looking at her.

'What is he staring at?'

She contemplated that for a couple of seconds until she realized that he wasn't staring at something on her face. He was looking at her. Just her. And at that moment she got lost in his molten gold eyes. She had never realized how much she had missed those eyes. In the last seven years she had never seen a pair like his. And even after all that time she had never forgotten them and they had never changed.

"Sesshomaru."

He didn't say anything when she said his name. He just kept on looking at her. He looked like he was searching for something. The longer that he stared at her the stronger the feeling in her chest became. It was a clenching that she couldn't understand. And it was all happening because of him.

"Sesshomaru……………are you alright?"

Sesshomaru must have realized that he was staring at her because he shook his head slightly, "Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He stood, "Come Kagome."

"Where?" she looked up at him with confusion and questioning in her eyes.

"It is time to rest. It has been a long day," and with those words he walked over to a tree closest to the fire and sat at the base of it. When she didn't move he raised his hand towards her. When she looked into his eyes she could see his silent plea. He wanted her near when he rested.

Slowly Kagome walked over to him and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. And with every step that she took closer to him it got worse. Her cheeks turned red when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that she was nervous.

"I will not bite."

"Sure," she said with a small smile while reaching him and taking his hand. Not letting go of her hand he pulled her down to sit next to him. When she was comfortably next to him Kagome looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. She knew that he hadn't fallen asleep because of his breathing pattern but she could tell that he wanted her to rest. He cared………….for her. And in the weeks that she had taken care of him she had realized that she…………cared for him too. She wasn't sure how much but she knew she did. She cared for the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Kagome yawned and leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree. She groaned when the bark scratched the back of her head.

"Stupid bark," she rubbed the back of her head for a second before she felt a hand snake around her shoulder and pull her head down onto a shoulder. When she looked up at Sesshomaru he was still acting like he was asleep. Smiling tiredly she forgot about all her troubles, worries, and fears and moved over and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

When Sesshomaru heard her thank him his eyes snapped open and he turned his head toward her. He had to admit that Kagome was a beautiful demon but she was even more beautiful when she was asleep. When she was asleep her troubles couldn't worry her and he could protect her. Pulling her closer to his side he tangled his hand in her hair and smelled the vanilla in it. He had wanted to do that all night and now he couldn't get enough of it.

He buried his nose in her hair and asked kami what he had done to deserve this. He had a woman with him that was kind, smart, and beautiful. He on the other hand was the complete opposite. He had done things. A lot of things………….that many would consider had made him into the ruthless killer that he was. But to Kagome it seemed that she did not care about those things. He was surprised that she had not asked him how he had ended up badly wounded the night that she had found him.

He sighed into her hair and pulled back to look at her face. He knew that if she would ask he would tell her everything. He still couldn't understand how a small thing like Kagome could make him want to protect her. Or how her smile made his heart clench in a way that he had never felt before. And how he wanted to make her do it over and over again.

Resting his head on top of her he closed his eyes and let sleep carry him away. And that is how they slept throughout the entire night. Peacefully next to the person that they cared about the most. And no animal or creature in the forest dared disturb that.

"Grrrrrr, bright," Kagome rubbed her eyes when the sun light wouldn't go away.

"It's called sunlight," an amused voice said next to her. Opening her eyes she turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as she realized that their faces were inches apart. Pulling back a little she blushed. She felt a small vibration and realized that Sesshomaru was laughing at her. But when she looked at his face she could only see amusement in his eyes. Not even a smile was on his face but she could tell he was laughing because of the vibrations. Smacking his shoulder she moved away from him and stood up to stretch a little.

"You should have woken me up a little earlier."

Sesshomaru stood and walked right up to her, "You needed your rest," he whispered in her ear and Kagome could feel the chills running down her back.

"You're too much sometimes."

"Never could get a reaction out of you like that, could I?" she heard. Sniffing the air she looked up and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Kouga," he smiled and nodded at her. He hadn't changed at all in the last seven years. He still looked exactly the same way she remembered him when he first kidnapped her. Handsome with tanned skin and long dark hair in a ponytail. Same Kouga indeed. The only thing that had changed was that Kouga had little bags under his eyes.

'Ayame and his little ones must be keeping him up.'

Running up to him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and swung her in a circle.

"Sorry I haven't visited you in a couple days," he said when he released her. Holding her at arms length he said, "You look different. What have you been up to Kagome?"

"What do you mean? I haven't been up to anything," she said pulling herself out of his arms. Kouga looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru and then looked back at Kagome.

"You sure about that?"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and noticed that they weren't at their campsite. Turning back to Kouga she confirmed it. There were wolf demons and wolves scattered everywhere. They were at Kouga's caves.

"How did we get here?"

Kouga pointed over at Sesshomaru again, "Lord Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere with you on his back sound asleep."

"Ohhh," Kagome blushed and Kouga smiled. She smacked his arm and he put his hands up as if to say that he gave up. They had gotten very close during the past seven years and she now considered Kouga her best friend and brother, "You stop that now Kouga. We've come here because of something important."

Kouga's face suddenly became serious, "Yes. Important. I was just about to head out and talk to you about that. There have been some reports."

"Reports?" Sesshomaru said while walking to stand next to Kagome.

"Yes, there have been reports coming in from my scouts. They say that there is a power growing in the far west. Past Lord Sesshomaru's castle and the Great Mountains of the west. They are not sure of the exact location but they can feel it. There is an aura there that has disturbed them and alerted them. To tell you the truth Kagome they're scared."

Kagome kept her composure as she took everything he was saying in, "I understand."

"Kagome…………I think this is what you have been waiting for all these years," he said in a sad tone before lowering his head slightly.

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted his face back up with one clawed finger, "Kouga, look at me," his eyes looked at her face, "I'm not the same person that I was all those years ago. I have changed. And……you have been a part of this. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. The training, the beautiful home, and especially your friendship. But I have to leave."

At this Kouga's eyes became even sadder and he pulled her into a hug, "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm kind of glad you found me anyway because I was thinking of not telling you the information and just keep hiding you from the world. But I now realize that I can't."

Kouga let go of Kagome and took a step back. Cupping her face in one hand and grabbing a hold of her hand he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good luck, Kagome."

And with that he let her go and backed away a couple feet more.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he suddenly backed away from Kagome but she knew why. He was saying goodbye. He was accepting the fact that Kagome might not come back. And he wanted their goodbye to be simple because if not he would beg for her to stay with him and his pack.

Kagome took a couple steps back from Kouga and with one final look she turned away from him and started walking towards the treeline. Sesshomaru was about to follow her when Kouga stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru just looked at him but didn't answer, "Take care of her."

Sesshomaru nodded at this and followed after Kagome. He could see that her shoulders were slightly slumped forward. She was sad. When Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome on the treeline she stopped. Placing a hand on her shoulder he calmly waited until she collected herself. After a couple of seconds she began walking again.

Sesshomaru stayed behind her and gave her the privacy that she needed for the moment. And Kagome sure as hell needed it. You see, Kagome is troubled and sad because of something else. Her goodbye with Kouga was quick and painful but she was more troubled by the note that he had slipped her when he placed his hand in hers. It was the way that they had done it every time. Every time he slipped her note it was for the same unspoken reason. And even without opening it she knew what was inside.

She knew that Sesshomaru was a couple feet behind her so while still walking she unfolded the note and read what was inside. Tears clouded her vision and her heart clenched as she read what was inside. It was indeed the same thing.

'Again.'

Looking away from the paper she clenched her hand at her side and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. The note read:

'Inuyasha has been spotted again.'

To be Continued………………

Author's Note: Yes!! Ten pages and growing. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My sister sure did. She was freaking out at the ending. She was like WHAT?!

So tell me what you guys think?

Next chapter sure looks good. WinkWink

The more you guys review the faster I will type the next chapter up. So…………………………………………………..REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! (please)

Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 7

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

Kagome took a couple steps back from Kouga and with one final look she turned away from him and started walking towards the tree line. Sesshomaru was about to follow her when Kouga stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru just looked at him but didn't answer, "Take care of her."

Sesshomaru nodded at this and followed after Kagome. He could see that her shoulders were slightly slumped forward. She was sad. When Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome on the tree line she stopped. Placing a hand on her shoulder he calmly waited until she collected herself. After a couple of seconds she began walking again.

Sesshomaru stayed behind her and gave her the privacy that she needed for the moment. And Kagome sure as hell needed it. You see, Kagome is troubled and sad because of something else. Her goodbye with Kouga was quick and painful but she was more troubled by the note that he had slipped her when he placed his hand in hers. It was the way that they had done it every time. Every time he slipped her note it was for the same unspoken reason. And even without opening it she knew what was inside.

She knew that Sesshomaru was a couple feet behind her so while still walking she unfolded the note and read what was inside. Tears clouded her vision and her heart clenched as she read what was inside. It was indeed the same thing.

'Again.'

Looking away from the paper she clenched her hand at her side and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. The note read:

'Inuyasha has been spotted again.'

NOW ON WITH THE STORY……………………………

Kagome walked for what felt like hours with her mind racing. She had not seen Inuyasha for seven years and Kouga had done a great job making sure of that. Hell, she had even done a great job at hiding herself. Tightening her grip around the piece of paper in her hand she let her miko energy scorch the paper and turn it into ash.

She looked back and saw that Sesshomaru was following her silently.

'What did I ever do to deserve someone like you Sesshomaru?'

Kagome slowed down until she was walking next to Sesshomaru. After a couple tense seconds she spoke, "Inuyasha is nearby," she watched for a reaction but all she got was a nod and a grunt from him, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I should have told you when I got the note. It's just that after all these years…."

"There is no need to further explain yourself Kagome. I understand."

"You do?" she asked in an inquiring voice.

"Yes, I do. I know that you have been in hiding for many years and hiding from Inuyasha was probably one of your greatest challenges. I know you did not and do not want to face your attacker…."

"Sesshomaru."

He stopped and turned towards her, "We will need to go through Inuyasha's forest to get to my home and continue on our journey. But it will be different now."

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes watered, "What do you mean?"

"He will not hurt you. I will be there with you," and with that he walked forward and continued down the path.

Kagome smiled at this. 'He wants to protect me.'

She followed after him and swung her joined hands in front of her, "You want to protect me," she stated.

He merely smirked and replied, "Yes."

She felt her heart skip a beat. Kagome didn't believe that he would actually admit to wanting to protect her. She lifted her hand up to her chest and felt an odd tingle in her chest. It felt like a soft pressure. Kagome couldn't understand what she felt for Sesshomaru as he admitted to wanting to protect her.

'What's this feeling? It's like a pressure that won't go away.'

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when a drop of water hit her face. Looking up she saw the darkening sky. She jumped a little when thunder erupted from the sky. Looking over at Sesshomaru she scowled as she saw him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

His face never changed, "You do not get frightened at all when fighting a very powerful lizard demon but you are afraid of a little thunder?"

Kagome felt a couple more drops hit her face. Straightening herself back up she replied, "I'm not scared………I was just startled."

BBBLLLRRMMMM

Kagome yelped and jumped on Sesshomaru's back. With her eyes clenched shut she felt something hard around her arms. Loosening her arms she slid off of Sesshomaru and blushed. Backing a little she hid her face as she felt more rain hit her, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to…….."

She felt a hand lift her face. When she looked up Sesshomaru was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face, "It is quite alright even though I am not used to woman jumping on my back like that," Kagome scowled and tried to turn her face away but Sesshomaru turned her face towards him again, "There is a cave nearby on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. We can wait out the storm there."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru then let go of her face and started walking again. Kagome just stood there for a second and touched her chin where his hand had just been. All she could remember when he looked at her was his amber eyes looking into hers and his hand gently holding her chin.

'Even after seven years I still act like a school girl when these things happen to me. Ohhh, here comes the blush.'

And just like she said her cheeks turned pink at the thought of Sesshomaru being protective of her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when lightning struck a nearby tree. Forgetting what she was thinking about she jogged up to Sesshomaru and started walking by his side. But as soon as she was caught up to him he scooped her off her feet and held her bridal style.

Kagome squeaked and covered her face as the rain came down harder, "What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"This will be quicker," he said before he sped off to the outskirts of the eastern lands. Kagome laced her hands in his hairo and held on tight. Turning her head she buried her face in his chest.

'Mhhhmmm. Warm.'

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as he felt her purr. He pulled her tighter to him and sped up. In a couple of minutes he skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest. Taking a couple of long strides forward he passed through the grass clearing and made his way to the back of the cave.

Kagome felt the wind die down as soon as they were at the back of the cave. She expected Sesshomaru to place her down and walk away but he sat down and slid her down to sit in his lap. She waited for Sesshomaru to say something but when he stayed silent she twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?" he buried his nose in her hair and took a little sniff of her hair clearly enjoying spending time with her. She laughed as his nose tickled her.

"Are you sniffing me?"

He moved his head down and moved his mouth by her ear, "Maybe."

Kagome swallowed at the feel of his hot breathe on her ear. She felt that pressure again in her chest and she knew that there was no way that she would be able to look at Sesshomaru now without letting him see her confused face. She laced her fingers together in her lap and wrung her hands nervously. She could feel her heart race in her chest as she felt Sesshomaru with his mouth still by her ear. He was waiting for some sort of response and she didn't have one for him at the moment. Her eyes widened when she realized that he could clearly hear her heart beating. Kagome's back tensed and she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She leaned her head towards his hot breathe when he spoke again, "Stay here. The rain is letting down a little and I can hear your stomach growling."

Kagome's blush disappeared and she laughed, "Yeah, forgot about that, sorry," she placed a hand on her stomach. Sesshomaru stood up and placed her on the ground gently before making his way towards the entrance of the cave, "Be careful out there."

Sesshomaru stopped at the entrance of the cave and turned his head towards her, "I will."

And with that he turned around and vanished into the forest looking for food for them. Kagome smiled and touched the side of her face. She now understood the pressure that she felt in her chest. She understood why he made her heart beat faster by just being close by. And she understood why he made her back rigid with just a touch.

"I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked back towards the cave with a couple rabbits in his hands. While hunting he thought about what had happened between Kagome and himself.

He had enjoyed teasing her and being so close to her. And when he spoke into her ear he could feel her back tensing up and her heart racing. He had many chances throughout the years to do what he was now doing with Kagome but he never went through with it. Most of the princesses that thought that they had a chance with the Taiyoukai were snobby little demonesses with no personalities and a quality for acting like they were meant to be with him. It was always a quick shove out the door with them.

But with her it had been different. He actually got excited when she shivered or stilled under his touch.

'Things are going exactly as planned so far.'

When he reached the cave he said, "Safe and sound miko."

But no one answered him. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and came up with nothing. Kagome had been there but she had left about 20 minutes ago. He checked the cave for any signs that would tell him where she went but found none. Placing the rabbits on the cave ground he walked out of the cave and stood in the grass clearing. He tried to sense her aura but found that he couldn't find her. Sesshomaru never showed it but he was starting to get a little worried.

Moving a little quicker he searched the clearing for any sign of her or any sign of a struggle but when he found none he started expanding his search for the miko. With every minute that ticked by Sesshomaru felt his heart clench tighter. He couldn't find her and it infuriated him that something that he wanted to be his was nowhere in sight.

'If father could see me now.'

Sesshomaru stopped when he saw a black stick on the ground against the river a couple miles from the cave. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up off the ground.

'Kagome's glaive.'

Gripping it tightly in his hand he walked towards the riverbank where he now could catch her scent. He stopped when he saw her.

'Kagome.'

She was standing on the other side of the river cradling her arm to her side. She had one of her blades in her hands at the throat of a man. He was visibly tense but made no move to escape Kagome's grasp. And in front of Kagome there was a woman with a giant cat next to her. She had some sort of giant weapon in her hand directed at Kagome.

His eyes flashed red in anger as he smelt blood in the air. He didn't care that the other two were injured but he cared about the blood dripping down her arm. Taking a quick sprint he ran to the river bank and jumped over the river to gracefully land next to Kagome.

Kagome tightened her grip around the man's neck and turned her head towards Sesshomaru, "About time you showed up."

Flashback to What Happened to Kagome Back in the Cave

Kagome sat and waited for Sesshomaru while contemplating the conclusion that she had come too.

'I'm falling in love. But how? It's Sesshomaru, he doesn't love anyone.'

Her conscious replied, 'But he loves you and you know it. You can feel it when he looks at you.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Kagome scolded her inner self.

'Yes, you do. As a matter of fact I think he is courting you.'

Kagome eyes widened and she covered her mouth. The pieces fit perfectly right. Sesshomaru was courting her. He had brought her food, offered protection, and has joined her in her journey. He was indeed courting her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. After all these years of loneliness she couldn't stop the butterflies that formed in her stomach at the thought of not being alone anymore. She was glad that Sesshomaru was courting her.

When she first met Sesshomaru she had to admit that the man scared her a little but she couldn't stop the attraction that she felt when she looked at him. It was instant. But she never acted on it and forgot her attraction to him because of her travels with Inuyasha and her friends. When Sesshomaru had joined them she felt the attraction once and again. But she hid it well. In her mind Sesshomaru would never court or accept a human. Being that she was a miko made it even worse.

The months that they spent traveling together were interesting though. She was caring less and less about all the trips that Inuyasha was making to see the undead miko. What she did was spend more time with Sesshomaru and was now learning how to appreciate good company. Besides talking to her Sesshomaru had taught her the basics of fighting hand to hand and with close distance weapons like a sword. It had been a great trip until Inuyasha started getting angrier and angrier after every visit with the undead miko. His anger flew when he saw how much time Kagome and Sesshomaru were spending time together. The only way to calm him down was to 'sit' him and even sometimes that didn't work.

Her happy mood started disappearing at the thought of Inuyasha. The one man that she feared and would never forget. Her killer.

Standing up Kagome decided that a walk would clear her mind. The rain had stopped and the sky had begun to clear so the fresh rain smell had a calming quality to it. As she made her way towards the forest edge she remembered the scent of a fresh river had reached her nose on the way to the cave so she sniffed the air and started to sprint towards the water.

Ten minutes later she stopped a couple of yards away from the river bank and hid behind a tree. Sniffing the air and trying to sense the presences in the area she didn't find any danger. Smiling she placed her bag down by the base of the tree and started walking towards the bank. At the water's edge she crouched down and scooped up some water in her hand and drank. The water was refreshing and cool so she went for another drink when she noticed movement from the opposite river bank.

Looking up slowly she realized that there where two people standing there with a gigantic cat next to them. One look at their clothes and realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Sango and Miroku.'

She was too shocked to move as she watched them approach her.

Miroku was the first to speak, "Demon what are you doing in these lands?"

Kagome hardened her face and stood up. Looking at them she didn't say anything and began to slowly back up.

'Have to get away. They are not meant to find me.'

Miroku and Sango each took a step towards her as she backed up. Sango branded her Hiraikotsu in front of her, "He has asked you a question. Why are you in Inuyasha's forest?"

'They don't recognize me and there's no way that they're going to give up,' Kagome stopped moving backwards and smiled, 'Stubborn as usual.'

Her smile unnerved them. She could tell by the way that their jaws clenched and heart beats began to race. Letting the smile disappear off of her face she took a step forward. Even though the river was between them they all knew that all it took was a simple leap for her to get to their side.

Tilting her head to the side she answered, "Rudeness is not needed."

She watched as Sango seethed with anger, "Rudeness?! You are intruding in lands that do not belong to you. Be gone."

Kagome became confused at all the anger radiating off of them.

'What is wrong with them?'

"These lands are not yours."

"Oh, yes they are. Now be gone or else."

Kagome stood there silently challenging Sango. Something was wrong and she wanted to find out but she knew that the game was over. She couldn't push them any further without letting them find out who she was. She took a step back but instantly found herself being pulled forward by an unstoppable wind. Kagome looked down and saw that the ground was flying by her and she was being pulled over water. Looking up she saw that Miroku had his Wind Tunnel open and was pulling her towards his hand.

Going into fighting mode she pulled her a poison gas bomb from her bag and threw it at Miroku. As soon as it entered the Wind Tunnel Miroku closed his hand in pain and dropped to his knees.

Kagome landed gracefully on the ground and was about to make her escape when she felt Sango's Hiraikotsu slam into her arm and push her back slightly. Instantly Kagome grabbed Hiraikotsu with her other arm and swung it right back to her.

"You are making this harder than it should be. I'm not here to harm you."

Sango caught her weapon and laughed, "I bet. A demon not out to harm anyone. That's original."

She was about to release Hiraikotsu again when Kagome snarled and jumped towards Miroku. Sango's weapon skimmed her shoulder before swinging back around to be caught by Kagome. By the time that Sango looked up Kagome had one of her blades at Miroku's neck.

Kagome was now angry. She had not meant to do this to Miroku. She could tell that he was frightened by the feel of his heart beat against her chest. But they had given her no choice.

"Let him go," Sango said.

Kagome pressed the blade against Miroku's neck and hid her face with his body. Peeking slightly at Sango she said, "I told you that I am not here to harm anyone. Now lower your weapon and I shall let your monk go."

"Like hell!!" she shouted. Kagome frowned and was about to prepare for Sango's attack when someone landing next to her.

'He's here.'

Kagome made sure Miroku was firmly in her grip before turning her head towards Sesshomaru, "About time you showed up."

Now back to Original Time

"What is going on here," Sesshomaru's smooth voice asked.

Kagome smiled and didn't notice that her grip on Miroku had lessened a little and that her face was now visible, "Nothing that I could not handle. These two are just annoying me," she tightened her grip around Miroku's neck.

Sesshomaru looked at the monk in Kagome's grip and the woman standing a couple yards away. His eyes held a spark of recognition and Kagome knew that he knew who they were now. She had told him how no one could know her identity and she knew that Sesshomaru would keep his mouth shut about her identity.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Will you please tell your companion to release my husband," Sango said politely through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly and didn't say a word. And that just seemed to make her even madder.

Kagome watched as Sango contemplated what she was going to say next. Miroku shifted a little and her attention came back to him. She was sorry that she had to do this but there was no other way to get them to stop. Lowering her mouth to his ear she whispered, "Do not worry monk. I am not here to hurt you."

"Sure doesn't look like it to me from where I'm standing."

Kagome sighed, "It was the only way to get you two to stop."

She could feel Miroku's heart beat increase as her blade again pressed a little harder into his throat.

"I think we can come to some agreement if you would just loosen the blade a little," he said nervously.

Kagome was about to reply when a loud crashing noise came from the forest. In the distance she could see birds fly away and she felt the aura of the forest change. There was something coming at them quick.

'Danger.'

Quicker than any of them expected the trees were ripped out of the ground in front of them as a huge demon came barreling at them. The demon looked like a bear demon with its straggly brown fur covering its body. What set him apart from the usual bear demons was that he had armor with a black spider on the chest plate.

Without even hesitating a moment the demon swung his arms at Sango and Kirara effectively sending them flying through the air and hitting the trees with a sickening thud. The demon then turned around and glanced at Sesshomaru before turning his red eyes towards Kagome.

"Hmmmm, you look tasty," the bear demon said.

"Come and try," Kagome said as she pushed Miroku away from her. The demon didn't even bother Miroku as he ran to Sango's side and made sure she was alright. His eyes were on her. And there was a hunger for her in those eyes that she had last seen in the lizard demons eyes, "Let me guess. You're another one of his boys."

The bear demon nodded and took a step towards her. Kagome didn't move away as the bear demon approached her. As she watched the demon she took a second to channel her miko energy into her wounded arm. In a matter of seconds her arm was healed and ready.

"Sesshomaru, my glaive," Kagome held out her hand in Sesshomaru's direction and felt it being placed in her hand. Gripping it in front of her she smiled, "Give me your best shot beasty."

The demon became enraged and ran towards her with his hand ready to strike her down. Kagome ran at him and swung her glaive effectively cutting him in the face. The bear demon twisted his body and tried to strike but Kagome ducked down and kicked his legs right under him sending him crashing to the ground.

She pointed the glaive at him again as he got up, "Is that all you've got?"

Wiping its cheek the demon growled, "Now even."

It circled her for a couple of seconds before clawing at her. Kagome took her glaive and swirled it around his oncoming arm and sliced his throat while kicking him hard in the chest sending him flying into the trees. Kagome waited until the dust settled before walking over to the trees. And just like she expected the bear demon stood up from the wreckage and walked over to her with a smirk on its face.

"What is it with you guys? Don't you know how to die?"

"Nope."

The demon kicked out his leg quickly and caught Kagome in the chest. Kagome flew through the air and landed gracefully close to the ground with her glaive holding her up.

"Let's finish this."

"Let's."

They both ran at each other. It seemed the more time that the demon spent fighting her the better it got. Every punch and every kick that Kagome was giving the demon seemed to be matched up and in the end Kagome used her miko energy to blast his arm off.

The bear demon howled in pain and tried to stop the blood flow. Kagome stood and watched him in interest. Looking over to her side she saw Sesshomaru standing there. By the look on his face he was ready to jump into the fight if needed. She smiled at him and he visibly relaxed. Turning back to the demon she decided to end it.

"Big mistake you know. Coming after a miko. You're only weakness."

"Stupid bitch," it spat. Blood dripped down from its mouth, "You will suffer for this."

"It looks like you're the one suffering right now."

It smiled evilly and spit some blood her way, "There are many ways to make you suffer."

With that said demon looked over at Miroku and Sango and charged at them. He was closer to them and Kagome panicked, "Miroku and Sango move!!" Both of them looked up at her yelling and their eyes widened and they had no time to move as the demon was about to strike them. But the bear demon never got a chance to reach them because a green light cut the bear demons other arm off.

Looking over to her friends Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had used his acid whip to stop the demon. The demon staggered away and howled in pain as both of his arms were gone.

"Pitiful, pitiful. A demon lord. A lord with a miko," it said as it lost more blood. It seemed that the healing factor was no use now. He had been attacked by a powerful inu-youkai and a miko.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru snarled at his comment and said, "That is none of your business."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both charged at him. Kagome with her miko energy flowing from her hands and Sesshomaru with his acid whip ready. Both of them struck at the same time sending the bear demon to fly through the air and land on the dirt ground. They watched as the miko energy and acid overwhelmed his system and his body started deteriorating until he was nothing but a pile of dust.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and touched her face, "Are you alright?"

Kagome leaned into his hand and smiled, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome. I know how much your friends mean to you."

"Kagome," a voice interrupted their moment. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku cradling an injured Sango.

Kagome swallowed and walked forward. She stopped when she was a couple of feet away from them. She had no words at the moment and could only look at Miroku and Sango as they stared at her.

"How can it be? Kagome?" Sango asked, "Put me down Miroku."

Miroku obeyed and placed her on the ground. Kagome watched as Sango took shaky steps towards her.

'There's no going back now.'

Sango stopped a foot away from her and stared into Kagome's eyes. When Sango brought her hands to Kagome's face Kagome almost broke down. Sango stared at her and tears started forming in her eyes, "You look different," she said in a shaky voice as she tilted her head a little and stared at her face, "Kagome?"

Everything was silent as Kagome stood there. Miroku walked up to them and placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sango, it's not her. This has to be some sort of trick."

"No, no, it's not. Look at her Miroku," she said in a strained voice. Kagome looked up and caught Miroku's eyes. Miroku's eyes widened as a tear streamed down Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome," a voice said and she turned her eyes back to the crying woman in front of her, "Please tell me it's…………"

"It's me, Sango."

Sango launched herself at Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome started crying as she let all the tears that she had held for the past seven years from the pain of not seeing her friends. She felt Sango tighten her arms around her.

"I knew. I always knew," Sango said as she pulled away from Kagome. Kagome missed the warmth for a second until she was enveloped in Miroku's arms.

"Kagome, how is this possible?" Miroku said as he hugged her to his chest. Kagome wiped the tears from her face as reality hit her. She would now have to explain herself. She didn't know where to begin, "Oh, Kagome we have missed you." Miroku hugged her tighter. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a hand stray down her back.

Kagome was pulled away from his grasp by Sesshomaru. Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru had an angry look on his face, "Monk you will keep your hands off of things that are not yours."

Miroku put up his hands in defeat and a second later he was holding his head as Sango finished smacking the back of his head. Kagome smiled at the familiarity of what was happening to her right now.

'Same old Miroku and Sango.'

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome looked up at him and saw that his eyes were looking at something at the edge of the trees. Turning back around Kagome saw what he was looking at. On the edge of the trees a boy stood. He looked to be about thirteen years old and had his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His aqua green eyes were on Kagome while his face looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

Kagome took a step forward as she noticed the tail and fangs.

"Kagome," he said tentatively.

Kagome smiled, "Shippo."

To be continued………….

Author's Note: Hey guys!! Hope you liked it. I was going to split this into two chapters but I was like why do that? So I threw it all together for you guys.

Hoped you guys enjoyed it. And please tell me what you thought about the fighting scene and the reunion between Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 8

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

"I knew. I always knew," Sango said as she pulled away from Kagome. Kagome missed the warmth for a second until she was enveloped in Miroku's arms.

"Kagome, how is this possible?" Miroku said as he hugged her to his chest. Kagome wiped the tears from her face as reality hit her. She would now have to explain herself. She didn't know where to begin, "Oh, Kagome we have missed you." Miroku hugged her tighter. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a hand stray down her back.

Kagome was pulled away from his grasp by Sesshomaru. Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru had an angry look on his face, "Monk you will keep your hands off of things that are not yours."

Miroku put up his hands in defeat and a second later he was holding his head as Sango finished smacking the back of his head. Kagome smiled at the familiarity of what was happening to her right now.

'Same old Miroku and Sango.'

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome looked up at him and saw that his eyes were looking at something at the edge of the trees. Turning back around Kagome saw what he was looking at. On the edge of the trees a boy stood. He looked to be about thirteen years old and had his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His aqua green eyes were on Kagome while his face looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

Kagome took a step forward as she noticed the tail and fangs.

"Kagome," he said tentatively.

Kagome smiled, "Shippo."

Now on with the story………………….

Kagome woke up and covered her eyes.

'God it's bright.'

She tried to bring her other hand up but her arm wouldn't move. Looking down two arms wrapped around her with stripes on their wrists.

'Sesshomaru.'

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," she said while yawning. Sesshomaru loosened his grasp on her while she stretched her arms above her head.

"Relax. No one has woken yet."

Kagome relaxed back into his arms before looking up at the inside of the cave and noticed that Miroku and Sango were still asleep on the opposite side of the cave. They were lying on a small cot curled up together with Kirara sitting by their feet. They looked so good together and Kagome was surprised that they looked so natural together.

Something moved in her lap and Kagome looked down at the small head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his bangs and tears sprung to her eyes. This was her pup. Her child. And thinking back on what happened yesterday made her realize that she had never been so happy.

--The Night Before--

Shippo took a step forward when Kagome said his name. He hesitated and she could see his face twist together and his brow furrow as tears came to his eyes. The only thing that Kagome could do was open her arms because she feared that if she would move she would fall. When Shippo saw her open arms his face broke into happy tears and he ran to her.

As soon as his arms were around her she hugged him tight and let the tears fall.

"Shippo, my pup," she kept on repeating into his hair.

"Kagome, I knew it. I knew it. I knew you couldn't leave me behind. I knew it. I was in the forest a couple of months ago and I could have sworn that I smelled you," he hugged her tighter and cried in her shoulder, "But how? Kagome?"

Kagome cradled the back of his head and softly whispered, "I'm so sorry Shippo. I'll explain. Don't worry I'll explain. All of it. I promise."

After five minutes of hugging Shippo and apologizing Kagome pulled away from him and looked at him. Shippo was still sniffling a little but he was smiling. He had changed. His hair had darkened a little and his facial features had elongated. He was a teenager. But there were many things that were the same about him. He still had the same eyes and the same smile.

"Kagome," a voice asked. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, "We must get out of here," when she gave him a confused look, "The smell of blood will attract other demons."

Kagome nodded in understanding and held Shippo's hand in hers. Looking up she saw that Sango and Miroku were watching her with weary eyes.

'They don't know what to do.'

"Let's go guys. There is much to talk about," Kagome said before she turned and jumped over the river followed by Sesshomaru and Shippo. Looking back quickly she smiled when she saw that they were following her. Turning back around she continued walking until they reached the cave. When they entered the cave they all sat in silence. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other with Kirara at their feet. And Kagome was sitting between Shippo and Sesshomaru.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what she was going to say. Unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru was watching her from the corner of his eye. He knew that she was having some trouble thinking about what to say to her friends. Making his decision he stood, "Kagome, let us get some food."

Kagome looked at him with appreciative eyes. She nodded and stood up, "We'll be right back."

Sango and Miroku nodded. Sango said, "Ok, we'll get some water and some fire wood."

When she was about to leave she felt a hand grab her leg. Looking down she smiled at Shippo. Crouching down she touched Shippo's face gently, "I won't leave again Shippo," he still looked at her with sad eyes, "I promise my pup."

When she called him her pup he smiled and let go of her leg, "I'll go and see if I can find some berries and vegetables."

"That would be great Shippo. I'll be right back," she turned and followed after Sesshomaru. When they reached the trees they broke into a sprint. When they were a good distance away from the cave they stopped. They had stopped on a small grassy hill by a field of flowers. Kagome stood there silently and watched the wind make the flowers softly sway. Sesshomaru stood next to her and waited for her to speak.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"You're welcome," Kagome looked up at him with slight amusement in her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say 'you're welcome'."

Sesshomaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Kagome laughed slightly and then became serious, "But seriously. Thank you. Sesshomaru………How did this happen?"

"I do not understand."

"How did I end up meeting up with them again?"

Sesshomaru came up behind her, "Perhaps it is in your destiny."

"Destiny? I don't have any destiny. My mission is to destroy this threat!" Kagome said angrily while staring out at the flowers.

"Everyone has a destiny. Every bird, every animal, even every human has a destiny."

Kagome stood silently and thought about his words, "I was created."

"Your meaning in that?"

Kagome turned around and looked at him, "I was created for this mission. That's it. I wasn't meant to have friends. I…."

"But you have them."

"I know. That's what makes it even more dangerous. I understand now why they told me that no one should know about my return."

"Kagome."

"What am I suppose to do now? Explain to them why I left them for seven years?"

"Kagome."

"Why I'm a demon? And why I was brought back like this?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Kagome," Kagome finally shut up and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Be quiet."

"What?"

"I said to be quiet. I want you to think. During those seven years do you think that you were happy? Think."

'No.'

Sesshomaru slid his hands from her shoulders to her face and Kagome listened intently, "Think Kagome. If you don't have a destiny then how did you end up with a family? How did you have a childhood? How is it that you ended up with a pup and friends? Think."

"But they shouldn't….."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and gripped her face a little tighter. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Then tell me how you came to find me? How is it that after seven years the first person that you come into contact with from your past life is me?"

Kagome looked up at him and swallowed. He was staring at her intently. He wanted to get his point across and he was doing a good job. But his proximity to her was making her nervous. She was about to speak but he spoke up again.

"Just think Kagome," he leaned forward and rested his head against hers, "Do you have a destiny?"

She looked at him and smiled. Wiping her tears off of her face she spoke, "Yes."

If anyone would have walked by at that moment they would have thought that a pair of lovers were having an intimate moment. And that's what Kagome felt that they were having. She had never been so close to another person before and felt so glad to be there. She was having an intimate moment with Sesshomaru. The cold hearted Sesshomaru.

'Well not coldhearted anymore. He was different now. Even more so than before. And he was right. She had a destiny. And somehow he was right. He was part of her destiny.'

Kagome smiled and without hesitation she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his quickly. When she looked up at Sesshomaru he was looking at her with a look of surprise in his eyes. She placed her hands on top of the ones on his face, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He responded by pulling her face towards him and kissing her soundly. His lips moved hungrily over hers and nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she opened her mouth she felt his tongue enter her mouth and she didn't hesitate to let her tongue meet his. He took one of his hands and moved it from her face to around her waist effectively bringing her closer. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. When they were losing breath they pulled away from each other.

Both were slightly out of breath and Kagome was the first to speak, "What was that about?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I believe you did it first."

"I did it because I wanted to thank you," she said while smirking and walking away.

Sesshomaru followed her and when he was next to her, with amusement in his voice he said, "Do you thank everyone like that?"

She smacked him in the stomach, "Not everyone. So why did you do it?" Kagome looked up at him expectedly.

He raised a delicate eyebrow and leaned towards her again. Kagome thought he was going to kiss her again but at the last moment he turned and whispered in her ear, "Because I wanted to."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and left a shocked Kagome standing there. She had not thought that he would her answer her question like that. She watched him as he walked through the forest.

'He wanted to kiss me.' Kagome smiled. She stood there thinking about him when all of a sudden she heard a growl. Looking down she realized that it was her stomach. She was hungry.

"Hey Sesshomaru wait up!!" she yelled as she ran after him.

15 minutes later

Kagome walked back to the cave with Sesshomaru. They had gone to the river from earlier and caught a couple fishes instead of hunting for something. It had taken them no time at all to catch the fishes but it took them a little longer than usual because they had to wring their clothes.

"You didn't have to push me in the water, you know."

"I did not push you in the water. You simply fell."

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and kept on walking. Kagome huffed and followed him. When they reached the camp they say that the others had made a fire and were boiling some food already.

"Hey, Kagome," all three of her friends said. They were still weary around Sesshomaru so they just inclined their heads and said, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome was the only one who replied, "Hey guys."

Sesshomaru and her walked over to the fire and sat down. In a matter of minutes they had the fish cleaned and were making a soup. They all sat down around the fire in silence waiting until the food was ready until Miroku broke the silence.

"Well…what now?"

Kagome wrung her hands in her lap, "I'll begin."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all nodded and Kagome told them what happened to her and why she was not allowed to see them. Ten minutes later they sat in silence eating their soup. They didn't know what to say to Kagome. They now understood the big responsibility that rested on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome broke the silence and said, "Miroku how do you still have your wind tunnel?"

Miroku looked down at his hand. His hand was sealed with the beads like old times, "After Naraku was killed it was gone. We thought that we would be done with it but a couple of months ago it appeared out of nowhere. Took my roof and tore it to shreds."

Sango continued, "Kohaku our son was too small to be left alone so we had to wait until he was a little older. We were on our way to the west where we heard a great power was forming when we encountered you at the edge of Inuyasha's forest. We thought that you were one of demon's that has been causing disturbances in one of the nearby villages so we attacked you."

"But why were you so angry?" Kagome asked, "You were attacking me so viciously."

"You have to understand. We loved you very much Kagome. And after your death we just couldn't handle it. It's been a couple of very difficult years."

"And Shippo?" Kagome asked while looking at Shippo.

"I stayed with Miroku and Sango for a while. Even after your death I stayed. I needed them but after a while I decided that they couldn't take care of me. I needed to be around kitsunes and learn how to control and use my abilities. We found a family in the western lands that offered to take me in and train me. I've been there ever since. A couple of months ago I came home after a hunt and found my adoptive family dead and their murderer dead also. He was some sort of hanyou. He also had that spider that Naraku had on him. I've been with Sango and Miroku since then."

Kagome couldn't look at Shippo. For some reason she felt guilty. The great power that she was created to defeat was hurting her friends just like the Shikon no Tama had told her they would. And they didn't even know that she was still alive. That meant that it did not matter. They would be in trouble whether they were with her or not. Lifting up her head she looked at the group and made her decision, "You have to travel with Sesshomaru and me."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and then looked over at her friends to see their reaction. They all nodded their heads. Kagome smiled and clapped her hands in front of her in happiness.

"I believe that would be the best solution Kagome," Miroku said.

"It's set then. Tomorrow morning we will be heading out early so it is best that you humans rest," Sesshomaru's voice said calmly before he walked inside the cave. Kagome's eyes followed him as he entered the cave. Something inside her made her want him to stay.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her friends began to speak about what had been happening in their lives during the past seven years. She was genuinely interested in what they were saying but she couldn't help but think about was Sesshomaru. And why he left.

After a couple of hours of speaking and getting caught up the fire was doused and they headed inside.

"Good night Kagome," Miroku said before a couple yards away from the cave entrance.

Sango came up to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her, "We've had an exciting day haven't we?" Kagome nodded, "I'm so happy we're together again."

"Me too, Sango. Me too."

Sango let go of Kagome and went to lie down with Miroku. Kagome smiled when Sango smacked him for groping her. Just like old times.

Kagome backed up a little and sat down. Except when she sat down something was wrong.

'Why is the floor so soft?'

When she felt a breath on her ear she nearly jumped up but two arms around her waist stopped her.

"It is not like you Kagome to just sit on others like that," Sesshomaru spoke into her ear with some amusement in his voice.

'He's playing with me.'

"It's not my fault that you're so damn quiet and cat like."

"Cat like?"

"Yes, cat like,"Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru still held her in his arms, "Soooo……"

"Sleep," he ordered.

"But……..," Kagome tried to interrupt him. She had never slept this close to someone and it made her slightly nervous. And Sesshomaru felt it. She knew he felt it. And she was right.

"I do not believe that you have taken into account the busy day that you've had today. Now sleep," Kagome closed her eyes and contemplated what he was saying to her. She was stunned by his next words, "I'll watch over you. Now sleep."

"On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Tell me why you left earlier?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds and she thought that he wouldn't answer her when he said, "You were with your friends and I did not think that my presence was needed."

Her answer even surprised Sesshomaru and he felt a smile tug at his lips that she could not see because she was resting against him, "Your presence is always needed."

"Likewise."

Kagome smiled and felt her heart swell. She turned her head and nuzzled his neck, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

They fell into a comfortable silence until a voice spoke out, "Kagome."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked in front of them at the person that had spoken. Shippo. He was standing there wringing his hands in front of himself and shuffling his feet slightly. He wanted to ask them something.

"Kagome," Shippo said before looking at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru inclined his head as a signal for him to continue, "I was wondering if it would be alright to sleep with you Kagome. If it is alright with you Lord Sesshomaru of course."

Kagome turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru in question. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Kagome turned back to Shippo with a smile on her face, "Of course Shippo."

Shippo smiled sleepily and walked over to them. He laid his head down in Kagome's lap and Kagome ran her fingers through his bangs. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kagome," Shippo said before relaxing and falling asleep.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, "I love you too."

She turned her face and nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck. She had never felt this complete. Her friends were with her. Her pup was with her. And what surprised her most was that Sesshomaru was with her. And she loved the fact that he was with her.

"If you keep on thinking you will never fall asleep," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She pulled away from him and looked at his face. A couple seconds later Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. She was looking at him and he couldn't help but feel glad about the look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You don't know how much this means to me. It's…"

She never got to finish her sentence before she felt Sesshomaru press his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Before she could respond he pulled away, "Sleep Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him with a mixture of a surprise and happiness. Turning her head she relaxed back down and rested her head against his shoulder, "Do you ever intend on letting complete a sentence?"

"Maybe," she felt his chest rumble a little as he chuckled, "Now sleep."

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She was safe. Sesshomaru would keep her safe.

End of Flashback

Kagome felt Shippo mumble something before yawning, "Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning Shippo," Kagome said as she watched him get up and rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Sleep well?"

Shippo blushed, "Yeah. Thanks Sesshomaru."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow in question but Shippo ignored it and headed outside to presumably find some food for breakfast. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Why did he just thank you?"

"You surely know the traditions of youkai."

"What do you mean?"

"Shippo was showing respect to the Alpha male."

"And that's you?" Kagome said with a questioning look in her eyes. She was baiting him and they both knew it. Sesshomaru pretended to take the bait.

"Who else do you think it would be miko?"

She narrowed her eyes at the name miko but forgot about her anger when she heard her friends waking up and Shippo returning. After a couple of seconds of struggling with Sesshomaru's grip on her he stood up and then released her. Glaring at him only seemed to amuse him more so she just turned around to her friends.

Shippo was sitting by the entrance eating some berries while feeding Kirara. And Sango and Miroku were packing up the few things they had.

"You guys ready?" she asked with some apprehension in her voice. She still couldn't believe the way that things had developed and how great it felt to have them there. A part of her still believed that she was dreaming and that at some point they would disappear.

"Yup. We're ready," Sango said while rolling up the futon and strapping it to her back.

"By any chance do you know the location of this power," Miroku asked as they walked out of the cave together.

Kagome took a deep breath when they reached outside before answering, "Yes. It is to the west past Sesshomaru's castle. It should take us no more than two days, maybe even one if we run there," Kagome pointed at herself, Sesshomaru, and Shippo before pointing at Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, "And if you guys ride on Kirara we should be alright."

Miroku and Sango agreed and jumped on Kirara's back. When everyone was ready to head out they looked over at Kagome who was looking up at the sky with a calm look on her face.

'Another part of my journey is beginning. Or destiny like Sesshomaru said.'

"Kagome."

Kagome knew who's voice it was and didn't look away from the blue sky, "Yes."

"We are waiting for you," his smooth voice said.

Kagome looked around and blushed, "Sorry you guys. Just zoning out a little. Let's go."

And without hesitation Kagome broke into a sprint closely followed by Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku on the way to the next part of what had now become their journey.

A figure peeked out behind a tree and watched as the group sped off into the distance. Their red clothes blew slightly in the wind. The figure closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

The girl. The girl looked familiar. He couldn't place her face but he knew that she looked familiar. The dark hair and the happy eyes. But the most familiar thing was her smile.

Growling in frustration at his inability to remember the mysterious beauties name he followed the path that the group had taken just a couple of minutes ago. He walked slowly so they could gain some ground and he wouldn't be detected. He knew where they were heading anyway so there was no need to hurry.

And as he walked away from the clearing and deeper into the forest the wind blew through his long hair. His long silver hair.

To be Continued…………..

Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Dun. Who could be this mysterious stranger that is following them? Hmmm, I wonder.

But onto other matters. Sorry that I didn't have this chapter up any sooner. Classes have started and it's another wonderful year of professors and 600 dollars worth of books that I will hardly use.

So tell me what you think guys??

Was it about time that Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed or should I have held back??

AND REMEMBER GUYS, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I TYPE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Alone Searching for You

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 9

Previously on Alone Searching for You:

A figure peeked out behind a tree and watched as the group sped off into the distance. Their red clothes blew slightly in the wind. The figure closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

The girl. The girl looked familiar. He couldn't place her face but he knew that she looked familiar. The dark hair and the happy eyes. But the most familiar thing was her smile.

Growling in frustration at his inability to remember the mysterious beauties name he followed the path that the group had taken just a couple of minutes ago. He walked slowly so they could gain some ground and he wouldn't be detected. He knew where they were heading anyway so there was no need to hurry.

And as he walked away from the clearing and deeper into the forest the wind blew through his long hair. His long silver hair.

Now on with the story……………….

"Kagome!! Slow down!!"

Kagome turned around and looked at her friends. They had been on their way to Sesshomaru's castle for the last couple of days and it had been relatively quiet. But Kagome had been going so fast for the last couple of days and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with her.

'They're tired,' she realized.

Kagome watched as Shippo fell back on the ground breathing deeply, "God Kagome. You have to slow down."

Kagome smirked at him before saying, "Sorry Shippo."

A tired Miroku leaned on Sango and received a slap in the face from Sango when he grabbed her ass. Kagome looked around quickly and saw that Sesshomaru was nowhere.

"Looking for me."

Kagome turned around quickly and scowled at Sesshomaru, "How is it that you can do that? You know I hate it when you surprise me like that."

Sesshomaru leaned a little towards her and said, "Not only do your cheeks turn rosy," he touched her cheeks with his fingers, "but you also avoid my eyes like the plague."

Kagome stared at him for a second before looking at him skeptically, "And you find that amusing?"

"Entirely too much," he said before pulling his fingers back and looking at her.

Kagome smiled and then rolled her eyes, "So how far are we? I know that you were scouting the area."

Sesshomaru felt his heart swell in pride as he noticed that Kagome noticed what he was doing, "We are about an hour away. If your companions can keep up that is."

Kagome looked back over her shoulder, "They'll be ok. I know that I've been pushing them for the last couple of days but they know how important this is."

"Yes, they do. But let them rest a little before we head off again."

"Oh," Kagome sighed and sat down on a tree stump. She looked at her friends, "Hey guys. Ten minute breaks, then we're out of here."

Her friends all said, "Thank Kami," before crashing to the grass in happiness.

Kagome watched them and she knew that they were exhausted. In all honesty she was doing it on purpose. She loved her friends. They knew and she knew it. But she didn't think that they would last this long and she was hoping that her going so fast and pushing their limits would make them want to quit but they didn't. She guessed that a side of her still couldn't believe that she had actually been reunited with her friends.

'Like they would quit on me,' she sat quietly and enjoyed the fresh air while her friends rested. Concentrating her powers, both youkai and miko, she scanned the area for any possible disturbances for a couple of minutes when something caught her attention, 'What is that smell?'

Kagome suddenly looked up and looked around the small clearing. Sniffing the air again she could smell it, but only faintly. Closing her eyes she compared the scent with those of her companions. It wasn't Shippo, or Miroku, or Sango. Looking to her left she saw that Sesshomaru was standing next to her patiently waiting for her friends to rest a little.

'Not him either. Sesshomaru doesn't smell like that. He smells like pine and fresh rain. This is something different.'

She took another sniff and looked straight ahead. It was an underlying scent that she couldn't place. And what she could tell is that it was familiar. Taking another sniff she tried to find the scent again but it had disappeared.

'Maybe I'm losing my mind,' but even then Kagome kept her senses alert for anything. She knew enough to know to keep her guard up. Even when she thought it was nothing.

"So what are your plans when we reach the castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked over at him with a small smile, "You have in door hot springs don't you?"

At this Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow, "Yes, I do."

"Well good. I need a long hot bath."

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome looked at him in surprise.

'He was definitely chuckling just now. ….Sesshomaru you never fail to surprise me…..'

Looking up at the sun she saw that about ten minutes had passed, "Hey guys, times up."

"Awww, come on Kagome," Shippo said.

"Don't 'Awww Kagome' me. We agreed 10 minutes and 10 minutes it is."

"Ok, ok," Shippo got up and was followed by Sango and Miroku, "Let's get going."

Kagome stood up and looked at her friends before looking back at Sesshomaru, "Race you."

And in a flash she was gone. In a tired voice Sango said, "Kagome is crazy if she thinks that anyone would race with her. We're so tired."

"You're not lying," Miroku said.

"Yup, who would do that?"

At that moment they all looked around and noticed that there was one person missing.

"Sesshomaru?" they all said in unison.

When Kagome saw the gates to Sesshomaru's castle she stopped there with wide eyes.

"Those doors are huge, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped out from the tree line and said, "Finally noticing that I'm behind you."

"Take it as a lucky guess," Kagome said cooly.

"I see," Sesshomaru said as he walked to stand next to Kagome, "These are the just the gates. We still have to walk about 20 minutes before we actually get to the castle."

'Kami. He's right. I can't even see the castle. The castle walls are about two stories high.'

Kagome scoffed, "Youkai lords."

Sesshomaru replied, "Youkai women."

"So what now?" Kagome scanned the wall and saw that there was no way she would be able to jump over that fence.

"We go in," Sesshomaru started walking towards the gates and as soon as he was in front of them he placed his hands on the gates and a small glow emanated from his hands and then the gates opened.

"What was that?"

"Defense mechanism. Only the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands can open these doors or the protection charms around the castle."

Kagome opened her eyes wide in amazement, "Ohhh, never heard of something like that."

At that moment the others arrived. Even with the 10 minute rest she knew that they were tired beyond belief. And they needed a good night's rest.

'Oh, my god. I forgot to ask Sesshomaru.'

"Sesshomaru?" she said as she started walking towards him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru turned to her and watched her as she stopped two feet from her.

"I forgot to talk to you about my friends. And then staying with…"

"They are allowed to stay here Kagome, if that is what you are concerned about."

"Really?"

"Yes, but under one condition."

Kagome knew that this was too good to be true, "And that would be."

"That is for me to know Kagome."

She looked at him for a couple of seconds and was about to retort to what he said when she heard Shippo moan and say that he was tired. Looking back at Sesshomaru she nodded, "Ok. But nothing crazy."

"No promises, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

She watched him for a couple of seconds before signaling to her friends to follow her through the gate doors. By the look on their faces they were as amazed as she was. The doors closed behind them automatically and they made their way to the castle. Twenty minutes later they were standing in front of the most beautiful and elegant castle that they had ever seen.

She expected for him to have a traditional Japanese castle but she was surprised to see that it looked like a castle. An actual castle. The stone walls and everything. It had two wings with several balconies. And from what she could tell from the front of the house there was a garden in the back and a small pond.

"Wow, Sesshomaru."

Kagome heard a loud squeal and from the castle doors. Looking up she saw a teenage girl waving her arms and smiling before running towards Kagome. The girl stopped in front of Kagome and analyzed her for a second before saying, "Kagome."

In a matter of seconds arms were wrapped around her neck and kisses were placed on her cheeks, "Rin, sweetie I have missed you so much. Let me take a look at you."

Kagome pulled the teenager back and looked her over. No longer was she wearing her little orange kimono. Now she was wearing kimonos with richly drawn cranes and vibrant colors. She had also grown taller and her face had elongated. Rin was turning into a woman and Kagome understood more now than anything why Sesshomaru was going crazy with the girl. That's why he wasn't against agreeing to their little deal about helping out with Rin.

"You look so different Kagome. What has happened?"

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru in question.

'Why would Rin say that she looked so different? I thought the first question out of her mouth would have been about why I was alive.'

When Sesshomaru only glanced at her and turned away she planned on speaking to Sesshomaru later about it.

"It's nothing Rin. Something's happened while I was away. We'll talk about it later. How have you been?"

"Well, Sesshomaru here," she said giving Sesshomaru a pointed stare, "won't let me do anything."

"Rin, you are my ward and I shall not have you running around with any random guy that catches your attention," Sesshomaru said in a smooth and even tone.

Rin's bottom lip poked out, "But it's not fair Sesshomaru. You taught me how to defend myself so why can't I go and meet with some friends?"

"We will talk about this later Rin," from the tone of Sesshomaru's voice she could tell that the conversation was over. Sesshomaru started walking towards the doors and as soon as they entered the castle they were bombarded by servants that tried to take their weapons and things to their rooms. They were very hesitant at first until Sesshomaru nodded to them that it was alright. So they handed their things over to the servants and began to follow them to their rooms. Kagome was about to follow a cute cat demon when she felt someone looking at her.

'Sesshomaru.'

Kagome turned and looked at him and she was right. His eyes were watching her. He said nothing for a couple of seconds and then suddenly broke the silence, "Would you join me to dinner?"

Kagome smiled and felt that fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she noticed his rather rigid stance and his hopeful eyes. She could smell it only faintly. He was nervous.

"I would love too."

She could have sworn that the edges of his lips turned upwards briefly.

"I will see you at dinner then miko," Sesshomaru said before turning around and walking down one of the many hallways.

Instead of glaring at him for him calling her miko she smiled a little.

'Predictable.'

Kagome followed the cat demon whose name she found out was Nihika down the same hallway that Sesshomaru went down a couple of minutes before. They passed through three long halls and several oak doors before she reached a small hallway with only two doors. Nihika led her through the door on the right but Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the other door. It was the same as her door. But the difference was that instead of it just being a large oak door it had a fully fledged inu-youkai in its true form across the door. She looked at the white fur covering the creature and when she reached its forehead she noticed that there was a crescent moon on its head.

'Is that Sesshomaru's room?'

"Lady Kagome this is your room."

Kagome turned around and entered the room that Nihika was in.

"Wow," was all she could say. The room was perfect. It had a large canopy bed against the right side of the room with a nightstand next to it. Straight ahead there was a balcony with pair of wispy white curtains covering the exit to the balcony. And on the left side there was a closet and a drawer and a large mirror.

"Lady Kagome, your dinner kimono is on the bed for you already. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp. I will be in to help you dress and prepare for the dinner. Is there anything else that you would need Lady Kagome?"

"I would like you to stop calling me Lady Kagome. Kagome is perfectly fine," the servant was about to interrupt her when Kagome continued, "No arguments. I will only answer to Kagome."

Nihika bowed her head and replied, "Yes, Kagome."

"And another thing, could you tell me where the hot springs are located?"

Nihika smiled and said, "Of course."

After a long and hot bath in the springs Kagome was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was wearing a thin white yukata with yellow flowers floating on the sleeves that Nihika had given her. It was lovely and she should have been thinking about the beauty of the room but she couldn't get her mind off of the smell from earlier. A couple of hours ago she had dismissed it easily but there was something about the smell that made her feel……..fear.

'I better keep my eyes open and my senses alert even though I set wards around the castle. It could be more youkai following me. Hopefully not.'

KnockKnock

"Kagome, its Sango. Are you awake?"

Getting off the bed she made her way to the door, "Yeah, I'm up Sango," opening the door for Sango she invited her in. They made their way over to her bed and sat down. Kagome watched Sango and noticed that she was slightly tense, "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango looked down at her hands and rubbed them together before looking at Kagome, "I just came to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"About Inuyasha?"

Kagome's throat clenched as Sango said his name and in a whisper she replied, "Why?"

"Because of Sesshomaru."

"Sango you're not making any sense," Kagome replied in a confused tone.

Sango placed her hand on Kagome and tried to ease her mind, "I see the way that you look at Sesshomaru and I can see the way that he looks at you….but before you move on I think it's time that I told you what happened to Inuyasha after your death."

Kagome turned her head away and tried to hide the upset look on her face, "I don't want to do this right now."

"Kagome please. If we are going to continue on this journey with you and if things go the way that I see they are going with Sesshomaru I think that you deserve to know."

She looked back at Sango and looked into her eyes. Her friend was concerned for her. And it didn't look like she was going to be giving up on the conversation any time soon. Sighing she laid down on the bed with her back turned to Sango and said, "Alright."

A hand ran through her hair and she felt the bed shift as Sango sat next to her, "I've never talked to anyone about this. About the way that it felt to see your best friend dying by the hands of another friend. I've never even talked to Miroku about how much it hurt and how the rage took over me when I saw you try to desperately take air in while you bled on the ground," Sango looked down at Kagome and a tear slid down her cheek. She ran her fingers again through Kagome's hair and continued, "When I saw you fall I couldn't control myself and went after Inuyasha. I attacked with something that I didn't know that I possessed. And after each blow the anger never died down because when I looked into his eyes he was gone. When Miroku realized that something was wrong with him he tried defending me but Inuyasha was in a rage. He attacked us like he didn't know us. Brutally. After what felt like hours we beat Inuyasha pretty bad but even then he wouldn't give up. He was about to kill Shippo when he stopped. He gripped his head and yelled and before we realized it he was gone."

Kagome's fist clenched against her chest as she tried to relax. She had not wanted to talk about him. The mere mention of his name brought nightmares. Nightmares that haunted her because of the simple fact that her attacker was a friend and someone she had loved.

The hand running through her hair calmed her, "He never came back. But things have been different in the nearby villages lately. We have been getting reports of hanyous attacking villages and there were some whispers of a silver haired hanyou being one of the hanyous but we never came upon him," she paused as she thought over her next words, "My intentions are not to hurt you with this information. I think that it is about time that you knew about everything if you are to move on with Sesshomaru."

At the mention of his name Kagome slightly turned to Sango, "I see the way that he looks at you and I see the way that you look at him. He has tried to kill us countless times and he is Inuyasha's brother but there is something different about him when he looks at you. There is no malice or hate in his eyes. Only an ever living presence or need to protect you. And I….I….wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you."

Kagome's eyes watered at Sango saying this to her and she turned her body towards Sango, "Sango."

"Ssshhh. Kagome. I just wanted to tell you," she wiped Kagome's face of the tears, "There is no need for tears. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you and that I will be here for you whenever you need to talk about what happened just as you let me right now. Ok?"

Kagome nodded her head and Sango leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep Kagome. I will see you when you come down to dinner," with that being said Sango stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. When her hand was on the door she stopped when Kagome spoke.

"Thank you, Sango."

Smiling at Kagome's form she said, "Your welcome Kagome."

She watched as Sango walked out of the door and left her alone in the large room.

'Inuyasha.'

She had thought about him for years. Everywhere she turned she was always afraid that the silver haired hanyou would appear. She could defeat countless youkai with no fear but when it came to him her blood ran cold and she couldn't breathe.

Closing her eyes she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on another silver haired person, Sesshomaru. He had been the most wonderful thing that had happened to her in a long time. Even if she never told him, he was keeping the monsters in her dreams at bay. So holding on to his image she was able to forget the hanyou for a couple of minutes until she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the inu-youkai that was stealing her heart.

Three hours later Kagome groaned as she heard someone knock on her door.

"Five more minutes mom," she said before turning her head and burrowing her head in the pillows. Her eyes snapped open immediately when she realized her mistake. Her mom wasn't there.

Restraining her tears she lifted herself into a sitting position and closed her eyes. She had to concentrate and hold the tears back. She hadn't seen her mother in years. The last thing she remembered her mother telling her was to be back in time for her graduation. She had never made it.

"Lady Kagome," a soft voice said from her door.

"Come in Nihika."

Nihika entered the room with a bright smile on her face and her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, "Hello Lady….I mean Kagome. Hopefully your rest has replenished your strength."

Kagome covered her face with her hand to hide the fact that she still looked slightly upset, "Yes, I just still feel a little tired," she lifted her head when she had composed herself and looked at Nihika with a smile, "You know you don't have to help me get dressed. I'll be alright."

"It is quiet alright. Now let's get off that bed and make you even more beautiful."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her as she watched Nihika help her get dressed. She had never experienced anything like this before. She had never been dressed in silk robes and kimonos. She had never seen herself in bright and beautiful colors. And she had never been tended to like this before. In all reality she had never seen herself look so elegant.

When Nihika was done she clapped her hands together in delight. She had a reason too. Nihika had dressed her in a light blue kimono with white roses wrapping around her shoulder and going down to her hip. She had a white obi wrapped around her waist too. But what stood out the most were the jewels that Sesshomaru had given her. She had at first refused to wear them because they looked so expensive, but when Nihika had reminded her that Sesshomaru had given them to her as a gift she accepted them.

She touched the cool gem resting against her chest. It was a long silver chain with a circular blue gem with diamonds surrounding them. And to finish off the set she had earrings that matched. The gem was beautiful but there was something about it that seemed different. Every single time she touched she felt a tug on her heart strings.

As she followed Nihika to the dining room she couldn't get her mind off of the gem.

'How strange.'

Sesshomaru held his breathe as Kagome entered the room.

'She looks….'

"Beautiful," Miroku said. Sesshomaru turned and glared at the monk who was staring at Kagome.

'How dare he look at her like that. Someone needs show that monk where he belongs,' At that moment Sango slapped the back of his head in annoyance. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kagome who had taken a seat next to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

He leaned into her slightly and whispered into her ear, "You look wonderful."

A blush instantly appeared on her face, "Sesshomaru," she said in a scolding voice. Sesshomaru sat back and looked straight ahead. This situation he was in was quite different than what he expected. He had never expected to be sitting next to Inuyasha's woman. Well not Inuyasha's woman anymore. But nonetheless he was actually glad to have her at his side. But what he didn't expect was to be sitting in a room full of Kagome's friends and his ward. They were dressed decently but in a way they still stood out.

'What would father think now if he saw me? In a room with a miko, a monk, an exterminator, a miko's pup and his human ward having a civil dinner.'

When he noticed that Kagome was looking at him he realized that they were waiting for him to start to eat. He raised his hand for the servants to enter and in a flurry many plates of meats, delicacies, and other things were placed on the table for them to enjoy.

Instantly everyone dug in and began to eat. A couple minutes into the dinner the hall was being filled with the laughs and conversations of his companions. Kagome, the exterminator, and his ward were talking about their rooms and Miroku and Shippo were talking about the sleep that they had gained during the hours earlier.

He felt out of place in such surroundings. He had never been surrounded by others and this was an odd feeling for him. He had been used to the laughs and giggles of Rin for many years but this was different. He was sitting in a room with a potential mate and her family.

He fingered his ring on his hand.

'Definitely interesting.'

Kagome was sitting comfortably eating and talking with her friends when she felt the tug again. Looking down at her food no one noticed the sudden change in Kagome's disposition. The tug had happened again and it was closer.

Looking around she noticed that nothing seemed out of place until she looked at Sesshomaru. He was fingering a ring on his hand with a blue gem. Sesshomaru must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to her and when their eyes connected something happened. Sesshomaru smiled.

Even though it was gone instantly Kagome felt her insides melt and become warm.

'Why is he doing this to me? Why can't I help loving the look in his eyes or the brief smirks and smiles he gives me?...Does he even know what he does to me?'

Sesshomaru stood up and held out his hand, "Kagome would you accompany me to the gardens?"

With her breath still shaky at realizing the tug was somehow related to Sesshomaru's ring she nodded her head and took a hold of his hand. If the others noticed them leaving they didn't say anything as the couple exited the dining room and made their way to the gardens. When they reached the gardens Kagome smiled at the site before her.

The garden was exactly how she imagined it. There where tall weeping willows gracing the edges of the pond and beautiful flowers and shrubs that seemed to glow because of the moonlight. To summarize it completely she would have to describe it as a fairy tale come true.

As they walked deeper into the garden Sesshomaru kept her small hand in his and she couldn't help but think that it felt so right in his.

'Is this really what it feels like? Could this be love?'

Kagome laced her fingers with his and he glanced back at her stopped walking.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru."

"It is," he replied while looking only at her. Kagome had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the garden and she blushed. Sesshomaru must have realized this and stepped closer to Kagome. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered, "You're blushing."

This only made her blush more and Kagome ducked her head. She was not going to play into Sesshomaru's little game. It wasn't fair that he could make her blush like that. Sesshomaru let go of her hand and lifted her head up.

"Kagome we must speak about some things before we go any further."

This got Kagome's attention and she looked Sesshomaru directly in the eye, "About?"

"About what is occurring between us," Kagome didn't say anything but held her breath and waited for him to speak again, "Things have changed between us Kagome. Since the moment that you came into my life things have changed."

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second before looking at her again, "Please do not speak or I shall lose what courage I have to say this to you," Kagome nodded, "I've never done this before. I've never been this close to someone. I've never felt the need to protect something as fiercely as I do you. And I want to make sure that you understand this……The jewelry that I have given you is the jewelry meant for the Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and when he traced a marking on her cheek she leaned into his hand before he continued, "Even before your death I was planning on courting you fully. You breathed something different into my life and I planned to ask you to be with me for as long as you allowed me to….I plan on accompanying you for the remainder of your mission if you allow me to as your mate or friend…"

He left the question in the air and looked at Kagome. She was silent and there were tears in her eyes, "Sesshomaru….I…."

Rejection was the first thing that he thought was occurring and he pulled away from her but she grabbed him arm and held fast, "Kagome, it is alright. I will still accompany you."

"Will you let me finish?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked at her, "I always had a feeling that something was different about the way that you acted with me. I didn't realize the truth entirely until my training with Kouga was completed and even sometimes I believed that you weren't at all courting me because you hated humans. Before I thought that it was because you hated Inuyasha and you were just trying to annoy him," at the mention of his name she closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek, "And when I saw you for the first time after seven years I knew that things were going to be different. But I gave you a chance."

Kagome went silent and more tears slipped down her cheeks. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"No," she opened her eyes and looked at him, "You haven't upset me at all. You must understand that for the first time in my life someone wants me for….me."

They looked into each other's eyes and stared at each other transfixed until Kagome leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and felt Kagome's heart beat increase as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. They pulled away from each other slightly when they couldn't breathe but before either one of them could say anything they were again pulled towards each other by an invisible bond between them.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.

"Yes?"

"Do you accept?"

"Accept what?" Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe as she waited for him to answer the question with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Accept continuing this courtship?"

She looked into his eyes and watched him to see what was in those eyes. The amber pools that were staring at her were bringing her in and she couldn't help but feel warm and safe in those eyes. These once were the eyes of a monster. A youkai who had tried to kill her many times. And the same youkai was now holding her tenderly and admitting feeling that she knew were difficult for him to admit.

'He's the youkai that I….that I…'

Gasp

She was about to answer him when something shifted inside her and she let out a small gasp. Her insides started feeling warm and her palms became sweaty. She tried to speak but found that her throat was tightening up. At first she thought it was just the shock of Sesshomaru telling her his feelings but then it changed again. She looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw that her vision was changed and swirling around her. Something was wrong.

Kagome stumbled a little and felt Sesshomaru's arms find their way around her.

"Kagome," he said in a worried tone as he pushed her bangs out of her face.

She tried to answer him but all of a sudden she let out a scream of pain as searing pain lashed through her head. Closing her eyes she grabbed a hold of her head and started thrashing as the pain grew.

Sesshomaru took a hold of her and tried to restrain her, "What is wrong? Speak to me!!"

The arms around her didn't register in her mind and she felt the pain move through her arms and legs. She was unable to stand any longer and Sesshomaru had to gain a stronger hold on her.

"Kagome!!"

'Something's wrong. Someone is near.'

Kagome used her miko powers to dull the pain a little as she focused on the area around her. Another stab of pain made her body jolt forward and crash into Sesshomaru's chest. A whimper of pain escaped her lips before she again tried to concentrate on the presence that she knew must be around.

Her eyes widened in fear and she pulled back suddenly before focusing on Sesshomaru's face as a name slipped from her lips, "Inuyasha."

And then the darkness came.

To be continued?? I don't think so. I owe you guys big time for not updating so let's keep on going. (Squeals in happiness and types quickly.)

Kagome gasped for air and coughed. Holding her chest as she tried to breathe. When she regained her breath she felt something was off. The last thing that she remembered was being in the gardens with Sesshomaru and then this pain that she couldn't register attacked her. She suddenly came to the realization that she was on a cold stone ground.

'Where am I?'

Pulling herself up into a sitting position she looked around herself and saw that she was in main hall of a house. Standing up she looked around and looked at the painting hanging on the walls.

'This is definetly not Sesshomaru's castle. Where in the world……'

The door behind her opened and she quickly turned.

There was a man standing in the doorway. He had green long hair that went down to his ankles and he was dressed in the most exquisite garments and armor. His face had a one stripe on each cheek and there were two green sickles on his forehead.

Something caught her eye behind him and she saw a man step up behind the youkai with the green hair. Her eyes widened and she took a step back as Inuyasha came into her line of view. He was smirking at her like he had done a job well done.

Looking around in panic she quickly took in her surroundings looking for an escape route. She looked back at the two youkai when Inuyasha chuckled.

"I told you that it would be easy."

The other youkai smiled maliciously at her, "Job well done, Inuyasha…….. Kagome, I've been waiting for you for a long time."

To be continued……………….seriously this time.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. College has been kicking my ass. Hope you liked this chapter and please send the reviews my way. I can't get enough of them.

Also tell me if the story is still all together and flowing well?

Ciao.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!


End file.
